Mint Sugar and Tangerine
by akai410
Summary: What do you call it if a green and an orange are combined? YoonMin. uke!jimin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bangtan bukan milik saia, mereka milik Bighit dan orang tua mereka.

Warning : ini gaje, abal, typo sebagian dari hidup

..

.

Astray Ring

.

.

Kicau burung meramaikan pagi indah hari ini, begitu pula dengan suara yang asalnya dari namja bersurai orange yang menyibukkan diri mencari sesuatu. Sesekali ia akan meremas jari-jarinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah apa yang dicari.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika dia tahu ah Jiminie babbo" Gumamnya dengan memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya

"Jangan dipukul begitu, nanti kau bisa jadi lebih bodoh" ucap seorang namja lain bersurai hijau, membuat si orange yang sebenarnya Jimin terlonjak kaget.

"Hyung kau mengejutkan ku" ucapnya sedikit mengelus dadanya

"Kau terlalu sering melamun dan khawatir akan suatu hal yang tak penting Jimin" tegurnya

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini tidak penting hyung" rajuk Jimin

"Apa yang kau cari? Jika tak penting biarkan" Tanya si hijau Yoongi

"Ini penting hyung! Yang hilang itu ci-" Jimin segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Yoongi menatapnya.

"Apa yang hilang?" Tanyanya memastikan

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok hyung hehehehe, aku harus membuat sarapan" jawab Jimin dan melesat keluar kamar.

'Untung tidak jadi keceplosan' batin Jimin mengelus dada, Ia melangkah menuju dapur dan mutuskan untuk mencarinya saat Yoongi sudah berangat ke studio, akan lebih aman begitu mengkin?

.

.

.

"Jimin" panggil suara yang menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya

"Eh iya hyung?" Tanya Jimin

"Berhenti melamun dan makan sarapanmu, nasi itu tak akan habis dengan sendirinya" ucap Yoongi dan melanjutkan sarapannya begitu pula dengan Jimin

"Hyung, hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?" Tanya Jimin seusai sarapan

"Apa lagi kali ini? Siapa yang mengatakan hal aneh padamu?" Bukan jawaban yang diberikan, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan baru dari Yoongi dengan nada sedikit sinis. Jimin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu ini akan berakhir dengan pertanyaan baru dari Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihat keanehan Jimin selama lima hari ini hanya menghela nafas, dia mengacak surai orange Jimin

"Jangan pernah bertanya hal yang jawabannya sudah pasti Jimin"

Seulas senyum di tunjukkan Yoongi padanya, Jimin sedikit lega mendengarnya

"Um... hati-hati hyung, saranghae" ucap Jimin dan mengecup pipi Yoongi dan Yoongi membalas mencium kening Jimin sebelum dia berangkat bekerja.

"Baiklah aku akan mencarinya kembali dan harus kutemukan" ucap Jimin pasti

"Setidaknya aku masih memiliki dua jam sebelum ke supermarket dengan Jin hyung" monolognya dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya mencari bendanya yang hilang.

.

.

.

"Hyung, singkirkan kerutan dahimu, itu menganggu. Jangan berpikir terlalu keras nanti lapar." ucap namja dengan surai blonde mengarah bleaching yang baru saja masuk ke dalam studio.

"Oh kau Joon." Balas Yoongi pada Namjoon yanga baru saja masuk dan disusul sapaan dari Hoseok

"Jimin masih aneh hyung?" Tanya Hoseok

"Entah biarlah. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu, saat ku tanya dia diam. Sedikit aneh. Meski mode biasa sudah aneh, tapi kali ini lebih aneh." Curhat Yoongi

"Mungkin dia sedang... itu hyung?" Balas Namjoon

"Sedang apa?" Yoongi mengerutkan alis bertanya

"Itu hyung pms" lanjut Hoseok

"Kau bodoh Jimin itu namja, bukan yeoja" geram Yoongi sedikit kesal

"Maybe he is pregnant?" Ucap Namjoon asal sebelum memfokuskan diri pada nada-nada di komputernya. Yoongi hanya menatapnya diam seribu bahasa, siapa tahu temannya yang terkenal dengan 'sexy brain'nya itu benar. Yoongi harus mencoba satu hal ini. Ya harus.

.

.

.

"Jimin, sudah ku katakan jangan percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu" ujar namja manis lain sambil sibuk memilih barang-barang

"Tapi hyung bagaimana jika sungguhan?" Tanya Jimin dengan sedikit renggekan

"Tidak Jimin. Tidak akan." Jawab Seokjin meyakinkan

"Mana mungkin dia akan meninggalkanmu jika kau menghilangkan cincin pernikahan kalian, jadi berhenti percaya mitos seperti itu." imbuhnya

"Hyung pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Jimin padanya

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah, memangnya siapa yang mau menghilangkan cincin pernikahan sepertimu? Babbo. Aku tidak mau Namjoon meninggalkanku jadi aku tak akan pernah menghilangkannya. Jika perlu akan ku lem dengan lem setan cincin ini di jariku." Jelas Seokjin pajang lebar. Jimin hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Katanya jangan percaya, sekarang dia sendiri yang percaya. Lalu yang benar bagaimana?

"Tak ada gunanya bercerita padamu hyung" ujar Jimin dengan mencebikkan bibirnya

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Seokjin meminta pengulangan

"Sudahlah lupakan hyung, lupakan" ucap Jimin dengan mendorong trolley belanjanya.

Selesai dengan acara belanjanya mereka memutuskan untuk membeli es krim. Dihari yang cukup panas es krim adalah hal yang tepat untuk di santap. Mereka berjalan ke arah kedai dekat super market. Tiba-tiba seseorang mencekal tangan Jimin, membuat Jimin berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya dan yang ia temukan adalah

"Kau, dia akan meninggalkanmu dengan wanita lain dan akan membuangmu begitu saja" peramal yang kemarin menghampiri Jimin sekarang mampir lagi, bahkan dengan perkataan yang membuat Jimin shock.

"Maaf, nona cenayang yang hebat berhenti membicarakan hal ini. Semua karanganmu ini mempengaruhinya" ucap Seokjin dengan melepas pegangan peramal itu

"Aku bukan mengarang sebuah cerita noona, ini fakta dan nyata. Lihat saja apa yang dilakukan suamimu dikantor" imbuh sang peramal membenarkan perkataannya

"Sudah kita pergi Jimin" Seokjin langsung menarik Jimin pergi, Jimin yang masih terdiam hanya menerawang perkataan cenayang tadi. Bagaimana jika Yoongi benar akan meninggalkannya? Tidak. Tidak bisa. Jimin terlalu mencintai mint Yoongi-nya.

"Jin hyung..." panggil Jimin

"Jimin stop believing that nonsense" ujar Seokjin dengan nada penekanan

"Bagaimana jika dia meninggalkanku? Aku tidak mau hyung" rengek Jimin dengan mata sedikit berair, Seokjin mendesah keras bingung karena Jimin dengan mudahnya percaya pada peramal aneh yang berasal dari planet antabrantah

"Hah.. okay kita cek Yoongi lalu kita pulang bagaimana?" Tawarnya dan langsung diangguki Jimin

.

.

.

Pemandangan yang didapatkan Jimin saat dia berada di depan lift adalah Yoongi di atas seorang yeoja. Jimin melihatnya dengan mata membola dan mencerna kejadian di depannya bahwa Yoongi di Atas Seorang Yeoja.

"Yo-yoongi hyung" ucap Jimin terbata. Yoongi mendengar namanya di sebut dan menoleh ke atas, ia terkejut melihat Jimin berdiri di depannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Jimin kau disini?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa berpindah posisi

"Jimin..." panggil Seokjin yang baru saja masuk setelah di tinggal Jimin untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, ia menggantungkan kalimatnya karena melihat posisi Yoongi

"Hiks... Yoongi babbo!" Teriak Jimin dan berlari keluar gedung tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari Yoongi ataupun Seokjin.

.

.

.

Yoongi memijat pelipisnya pelan, dia sudah lelah mendengar pidato gratis dari Seokjin. Yoongi sudah menjelaskan segalanya dari awal bagaimana caranya dia bisa berakhir diposisi seperti itu, tapi hey Yoongi suami siapa? Kenapa dia yang marah?. Yoongi melihat Namjoon yang baru keluar dari ruangannya, ia mengernyit melihat Seokjin ada di sana sambil berpidato di depan Yoongi. Pandangan Namjoon bertemu dengan mata Yoongi dan terjadi perbincangan antara mata mereka. Namjoon mengerti, ia melangkah maju mendekati princessnya-membalikkan tubuhnya- lalu menciumnya, awalnya penolakan tapi sisanya menikmati. Yoongi langsung melenggang pergi sebelum melihat hal yang lebih lagi, Jimin-nya masih diluar dan harus ia temukan bagaimana jika seorang pedofil membawa Jimin-nya pergi? Yoongi bisa menghancurkan satu kota nanti.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Namjoon dan di balas anggukan

"Kenapa memarahi Yoongi?" Tanyanya lagi

"Ceritanya panjang, satunya anak kecil, satunya terlampau dingin" jawab Seokjin ditengah menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya.

"Baiklah berhenti mengurusi masalah mereka, lebih baik mengurus masalah sendiri saja bagaimana hm?"

.

.

.

Tak sulit bagi Yoongi untuk menemukan Jimin, surai orange dengan sweater biru warna yang mudah ditemukan bukan?

"Jimin"

Jimin tak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Jimin, yang kau lihat tadi hanya sebuah insiden" ucap Yoongi dan duduk di samping Jimin, sekarang mereka ada di taman, duduk di kursi favorite Jimin. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Jimin, Yoongi menarik Jimin hingga dia dalam pangkuannya, Jimin menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yoongi.

"Saat yeoja tadi akan berjalan keluar dari lift, heelsnya yang terlampau tinggi itu tersangkut dalam lubang pintu gesernya. Tiba-tiba dia mearik tanganku sedangkan aku masih fokus membaca chatmu Jiminie" jelas Yoongi dengan mengusap belakang kepala Jimin. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu tak jelas

"Aku tak bisa mendengarmu Jimin. Don't be a cry baby, ka- akh" ringis Yoongi saat merasakan lehernya digigit, ia segera menjauhkan wajah Jimin dari lehernya dan dihadiahkan wajah pout ngambek milik Jimin. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa marah? Wajah imutnya itu selalu menghalangi Yoongi marah. Yoongi mengigit gemas hidung Jimin

"Kau menyebalkan hyung. Jangan dekati yeoja manapun" protes Jimin dan melirihkan suaranya pada kalimat ke dua

"Aku... aku... hiks... aku takut kau meninggalkanku hyung. Aku janji akan kutemukan lagi cincinnya hiks..." lanjutnya disertai isakan kecil

"Cincin apa?" Tanya Yoongi

"Aku menghilangkan cincin pernikahan kita hyung. Lihat hilangkan?" Ucap Jimin dengan mengangkat jari kanannya dan menunjuk jari manisnya

"Hahahahahahaa Jiminie hahaha" Yoongi tertawa terlampau bahagia hingga membuat Jimin menatapnya heran

"Hyung!" Teriak Jimin kesal dengan memukul bahu Yoongi

"Kau bodoh Jimin benar-benar bodoh. Kau memasukkan cincin itu kembali pada kotaknya bukan? Saat kau akan perform dengan Hoseok tiga bulan yang lalu, kau melakukan diet dan cincinnya menjadi longgar di jarimu dan kau memutuskan untuk memasukkannya kedalam kotaknya lagi bukan?" Jelas Yoongi panjang lebar dan menyentil dahi Jimin. Jimin membulatkan matanya baru saja dia sadar atas kejadian itu dan ia tertawa mengingat kebodohannya sendiri.

"Jadi siapa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu? Dan dari mana asalnya pemikiran itu hm?" tanya Yoongi

"Dari seorang peramal dia bilang kau akan meninggalkanku karena aku menghilangkan cincin pernikahan kita" jawab Jimin

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja? Jimin jangan percaya pada orang-orang seperti itu lagi okay?" Ucap Yoongi pada Jimin dan dibalas anggukan serta pelukan dari Jimin

"Okay kita pulang, bangunlah" ucap Yoongi agar Jimin berdiri dari pangkuannya, namun Jimin malah merapatkan dirinya

"Ah baiklah-baiklah piggy back ride saja" ucap Yoongi kalah dan sorakan kemenangan berasal dari Jimin.

"Hyung, aku jadi ingat saat pertama kita bertemu, aku juga menggigit tanganmu dan berakhir seperti ini juga" ucap Jimin disertai tawa kecilnya.

"Seharusnya kau melihat wajah bodohmu saat kau mengigit tanganku" ucap Yoongi berjalan dengan Jimin di punggungnya

"Hyung berhenti memanggilku bodoh, karena kau lebih bodoh dari ku hyung" protes Jimin tak terima

"Ya, karena aku mencintai cutie babbo Jiminie ini"

.

.

.

.

END

A.N :

Cerita sedikit tak apa kan? Hehehehe... akai kembali dengan ff absurd dan tidak jelas ini. Kali ini pairnya yoonmin, ini karena saia kalah dari teman saia dan yang kalah harus buat ff yoonmin (mungkin akan chaptered) dan ini hasilnya ^^ semoga feelnya terasa hehehhe, dan semoga ff ini menyenangkan ^^ Thankyou! sudah membaca minna-sama / reader-nim ^^

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Bangtan bukan milik saia, mereka milik Bighit dan orang tua mereka.

Warning : ini gaje, abal, typo sebagian dari hidup

.

.

Whining

.

.

..

"Hyuuuuung~"

"Hyuuung~ Yooongiii hyuung~"

"Tidak"

Suara tegas itu menghentikan rengekan yang menggema sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Si orange Jimin, sibuk merengek dan menggoyangkan lengan si hijau sampai aegyo-pun gagal membujuk Yoongi.

"Hyung ayolah sebentar saja" rengeknya lagi

"Tidak. Kau demam Jimin" jawabnya dengan nada datar dan mata yang masih fokus pada laptopnya

"Aku hanya demam biasa hyung" cicit Jimin

"Demam biasa? Kau bodoh atau apa hah? 38.5 dan itu biasa? Tidak. Salahmu sendiri memilih hujan-hujan kemarin" omel Yoongi pada Jimin dan menghasilkan pout di bibir Jimin.

"Ayolah hyung kita beli dango lalu pulang. Aku janji tidak akan melepaskan gandenganmu ya? ya? ayolah hyuung~" nego Jimin dan nihil tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi

"Ish.. kau menyebalkan hyung"

"..."

"Hyung jelek"

"..."

"Min Yoongi pendek"

"Kau lebih pendek"

"Hyungie jelek hiks.. menyebalkan" Jimin menggerutu karena dari tadi permintaannya tidak digubris Yoongi. Dari gerutuan panjang, menjadi gerutuan kecil, berubah lirih dan berakhir hening hanya meninggalkan suara hujan deras dari luar.

Yoongi melirik ke arah gumpalan makhluk imut di sebelahnya, Jimin mengubah posisi membelakanginya dan terdengar dengkuran halus dari si imut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar dengan membawa laptopnya. Ia berjalan perlahan agar Jimin tidak terusik, dan Jimin juga tak mengetahui bahwa sedaritadi bukan pekerjaan yang diurus Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Okay, yang kau butuhkan adalah.. Loyang, Sarung tangan plastik, Tepung Beras, Tepung Beras Ketan, Gula, Air Hangat, Tusuk sate, Pewarna Makanan..."

"Wah banyak juga bahannya" monolog Yoongi sambil menatap lurus laptopnya dan menscroll halaman yang ia buka

"Jika bukan karena hujan sialan ini aku tak akan berkutat di dapur. Kurasa Jin akan mempunyai semua bahan ini setidaknya dia bisa membantu" lanjutnya dan mengambil smartphonenya

"Hey Jin, kau punya bahan untuk dango?" Tanya Yoongi to the point saat teleponnya di angkat

 _'Eh dango?'_ tanya Seokjin di sebrang telepon

"Ya tepung beras, tepung beras ketan dan sisanya" ujar Yoongi, dan dibalas suara orang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu

 _'Iya ada masih cukup banyak untuk apa?'_ Tanya Seokjin

"Bagus, aku ke apartmentmu dan kita membuat dango" ucap Yoongi final dan langsung memencet tombol apartment Seokjin karena saat teleponnya masih akan tersambung dia sudah keluar apartmentnya dan menuju apartment disebelah miliknya dan Jimin.

.

.

.

"Kau meneleponku sedangkan kau sudah berada di depan apartmentku?" Tanya Seokjin tak percaya dengan sambungan telepon yang masih tersambung

"Ya, untuk mempercepat pekerjaan. Namjoon didalam?" ucap Yoongi langsung melenggang masuk dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya

"Hey Joon, aku pinjam princess-mu sebentar" ucap Yoongi

"Akan kau apakan princess-ku hyung?" Tanya Namjoon heran tumben sekali Yoongi meminjam princess-nya

"Memgajaknya main" jawab Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas dengan sikap Namjoon yang satu ini

"Jangan ajak dia main adegan ranjang atau akan ku jadikan Jimin model JAV berikutnya" Lanjut Namjoon memicingkan mata

TUK BRAKK

Jitakan dan buku telepon melayang dan telak mengenai kepala Namjoon

"Akan ku kuliti kau Kim Namjoon" ujar Yoongi dengan penekanan tiap nadanya disertai princess-nya yang siap meledak dan membuat Namjoon bungkam.

.

.

.

Sekarang Yoongi dan Seokjin berkutat dalam dapur milik Yoongi, mereka berpindah tempat. Karena Yoongi ingat 'big baby'-nya bisa bangun kapanpun. Terlihat Yoongi yang amat serius mencampurkan beberapa adonan disertai arahan dari Seokjin

"Tumben hyung kau mau berkutat dengan dapur" komen Namjoon

"Sepertinya Jimin merengek akan suatu hal" tebak Seokjin karena Yoongi hanya diam dan menatap serius pekerjaannya

"Kau bisa membelinya kan hyung? Kenapa tak membelinya saja?" Tanya Namjoon sedikit protes karena acaranya dengan sang princess tertunda

"Diamlah Kim Namjoon" jawab Yoongi

"Berikan pewarna makanannya Yoon, akan lebih lucu jika berwarna" Ujar Seokjin dan langsung saja Yoongi melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Seokjin

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. bentuk bulatan - bulatan kecil seperti ini" ujar Seokjin memberikan contoh

"Lalu rebus dalam panci. Jika sudah mengambang ke permukaan angkat, lalu tiriskan" lanjut Seokjin. Yoongi mentap pergerakan Seokjin dan menganggukan kepalanya

"Okay. Biar aku lanjutkan. Kau duduk saja" ujar Yoongi dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Seokjin dan Namjoon hanya memandang punggung Yoongi. mereka merasa senang setidaknya si dingin Yoongi akan menjadi hangat ketika berurusan dengan Jimin, dan Yoongi juga berubah karena Jimin suatu yang menakjubkan bukan?

"Baiklah setelah itu selesai kau tinggal membuat sausnya" ucap Seokjin

"Jangan membakar dapurmu hyung" Namjoon mengingatkan

"Hell. Aku bukan kau" desis Yoongi

.

.

.

"Campurkan kecap , gula , dan air dalam panci kecil lalu rebus" gumam Yoongi mengingat cara yang tertera di intrnet tadi

"Tambahkan maizena jika sudah mendidih dan pastikan kau sudah melarutkannya dengan air" tambah Seokjin dan dibalas anggukan Yoongi. Setelah beberapa menit dan semuanya selesai

"Cobalah" ucap Yoongi pada Seokjin dan Namjoon. Mereka mengambil satu tusuk kue dango milik Yoongi dan memakannya

"Ini enak" ujar Seokjin dengan seulas senyum

"Wah hyung kau berbakat" puji Namjoon setelah memakan dango buatan Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, setidaknya Jimin tak akan merengek meminta makanan ini lagi

"Kenapa membuatnya sendiri hyung?" Tanya Namjoon sekali lagi

"Diluar hujan deras, aku malas keluar saat hujan. Seharusnya ini waktu untuk hibernasi" jawab Yoongi

Mereka mengangguk paham. Biasanya saat libur Yoongi akan menjadi beruang hibernasi dan tak akan keluar dari apartmentnya, berhubung sekarang dia tinggal dengan Jimin dan Jimin sakit bisa dipastikan kegagalan acara hibernasi milik Yoongi. Mereka bertiga memakan dango yang Yoongi buat tadi, hasilnya banyak menjadi beberapa tusuk sampai Namjoon memecah keheningan.

"Aku mendengar suara. Seperti suara rengekan"

"Dari arah kamarmu hyung" lanjut Namjoon

"Sepertinya bayi besarmu bangun" Seokjin menerka

"Ya kalian benar" ucap Yoongi setelah menajamkan pendengarannya

"Baiklah sepertinya kami juga harus kembali" ujar Namjoon berdiri dari dudukya di susul Seokjin dan langsung menuju pintu apartment Yoongi

"Thanks atas bantuannya" ucap Yoongi mengantar mereka sampai didepan pintu

"Tentu, segera urus bayi manjamu itu ahahaha" canda Namjin pada Yoongi dan Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa akan kebenaran yang di ucapkan Namjin couple barusan.

.

.

.

"Hyuuug~"

"Yooongii hyuung~"

"Hyuuuung!"

Suara rengekan Jimin menggema di kamar mereka, disertai gestur layaknya anak bayi yang bangun dan tak menemukan sang ibu disampingnya, tendangan kecil dan bibir pout yang lucu. Rengekan itu berhenti ketika Jimin melihat Yoongi masuk dalam kamar mereka.

"Hyung~ hyung dari mana?" tanya Jimin dengan pout bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Yoongi mendekatkan diri dan memegang dahi Jimin

"Demammu sudah turun dan kau masih merengek? Aigoo big baby" ucap Yoongi dengan mencubit gemas hidung Jimin

"Aku bukan bayi hyung" rajuk Jimin

"Ayo bangun, waktunya makan malam" ajak Yoongi pada Jimin

"Aku mau dango~ dango hyuung~ dango~" rengek Jimin

"Ya ya cepat bangun" titah Yoongi, namun Jimin merapatkan dirinya pada selimut yang membungkus dirinya. Ngambek. Lagi.

"Piggy back? Bridal? Atau kuseret saja?" Monolog Yoongi

"Piggy back" jawab Jimin cepat dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

.

.

.

"Yooonggiii hyuung jeeleeekkk~" nada singsang ngambek Jimin saat Yoongi tidak menurutinya. Nada itu berhenti menjadi pekikan riang ketika ia melihat tumpukan dango dimeja makan. Ia memicingkan mata, siapa tahu itu fatamorgana Jimin akibat demam dan ia tahu Yoongi paling malas untuk keluar saat hujan. Namun saat mereka semakin mendekat dango itu tidak hilang

"Dangoooo! Turunkan aku hyung" pinta Jimin dengan menggoyangkan kakinya

"Jika kau terus begitu akan ku jatuhkan" ucap Yoongi dan ia menghentikan aksinya. Saat mereka sampai di meja makan Jimin langsung melahap dango yang ia lihat di meja, namun ia berhenti pada gigitan pertama. Yoongi mengernyit heran melihat Jimin menghentikan kunyahannya

"Wae?" Tanya Yoongi

"Ini enak hyung" jawab Jimin antusias dengan mata berbinar dan melanjutkan acara melahap dangonya

"Hyung hehi hi mana?" Tanya Jimin dengan mulut penuh

"Habiskan dahulu baru bicara" ucap Yoongi dengan membersihkan sudut bibir Jimin yang terkena saus dango

"Hyung beli dimana?" Tanya Jimin dan Yoongi hanya menghendikkan bahunya acuh

"Makan nasi dulu Jimin, lalu lanjutkan dangonya nanti" perintah Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Aye sir" jawab Jimin dengan memberi hormat dan melahap kimbap miliknya

.

.

.

"Ah aku kenyang" ujar Jimin dengan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, disusul Yoongi yang tidur si sampingnya

"Pig Jiminie" ejek Yoongi pada Jimin

"I'm not a pig hyung" bela Jimin

"Hyung kau membeli dangonya dimana?" Tanya Jimin lagi karena pertanyaan itu belum di jawab Yoongi tadi

"Hm.." gumam Yoongi dengan memeluk Jimin dari belakang terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan Jimin, sedangkan Jimin menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya yang tak ia sentuh sejak pagi.

Ia melihat Line masuk dari Seokjin. Ia mengernyit karena Seokjin memgirimkannya sebuah foto. Penasaran ia membuka Line dari Seokjin

'Aku tahu kau pasti heran dari mana dango itu datang *wink*'

Setelah pesan itu ia melihat foto Yoongi yang berkutat di dapur. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Ia mencermati foto itu lekat-lekat dan ia mengenal warna makanan itu, hijau dan orange. Ia membulatkan matanya saat ia mengingat itu, warna dango yang tadi. Senyum lebar itu tercipta di bibir Jimin. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan membalik tibuhnya ke arah Yoongi.

Ia memandang wajah tidur milik Yoongi, mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi kiri Yoongi.

"Terimakasih hyung. Maaf aku merepotkan dan menyusahkanmu dengan permintaan yang aneh-aneh " gumam Jimin

"Gomawo hyung, saranghae" lanjutnya dengan mengecup bibir Yoongi

Samar-samar ia mendengar Yoongi menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Ia merapatkan pelukannya dalam dekapan Yoongi, dan mengubur kepalanya kedalam dada Yoongi dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi

.

.

.

.

END

A.N :

Ini chap duanya hehehehe ^^

Semoga chap ini memuaskan dan feelnya terasa teehee

Maaf baru bisa update hehehe... sebenarnya saia mau balas reviewnya satu-satu tapi sialnya saia lupa caranya membalas review satu-satu melalui Hp, jadi sekalian saia gabung dengan chap ini

Balasan Review :

 **Gummysmiled**

Iya juga ya, orang panik biasanya nangis tapi tak apalah anggap paniknya jimin beda #plakk

Ini sudah chap 2 ^^ arigatou reviewnya *bow* semoga suka dengan chapter yang ini meski aneh tapi ya gitu hehehe #apaan

 **ChimSza95**

Gomawo reviewnya ^^ berchapter maksud saia di sini itu drabble hehehe termasuk tidak? Atau beda? Semoga suka chapter ini *bow

 **jchimchimo**

Ini sudah lanjut ^^ Thankyou reviewnya ^^ semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^^

 **icyvolty**

Thankyou reviewnya ^^ Saia tak punya account disana, cukup account di sini saja, dan terimakasih juga sudah mau sign in buat review di ff ini wkwkwkw lain kali ku pastikan saia yang menang

 **kumiko Ve**

Haha hoseok emang agak antik, nah si joon ini ceritanya kesambar perewangannya (?) si hoseok

Siapa tahu bisa, kan jimin makin hari makin imut nan cantik kan perlu meragu #plakk

Semoga chap ini bisa menghibur dan arigatou reviewnya ^^

 **jimviii**

Ini sudah lanjut meski ceritanya agak aneh heheee semoga dapat feelnya Arigatou reviewnya ^^

 **Soyu567**

Arigatou reviewnya ^^ ini sudah lanjut chap duanya ^^ sebenarnya saia mau buat ini drabblenya yoonmin tapi bergantung para readers-nim mau ini jadi drabble atu berhenti waktu keluarga yoonmin nambah anggotanya hehehe #plakk

 **nuruladi07**

Saia juga suka suga seme lalalala~ gomawo reviewnya ^^ semoga suka chap ini ^^

 **wujimommy**

Arigatou reviewnya *bow* saia juga suka kalau Jimin manja mengarah anak kecil gitu kawaiii!

 **vchim**

Ini sudah chap dua hehehe, thankyou buat reviewnya *bow* semoga suka dengan chapter 2 ini ^^

 **riani98**

Thankyou atas reviewnya ^^ *bow* ini sudah chap dua teehee... saia juga ^^ tapi saia lebih mengarah ke kookmin sama vmin tapi yoonmin juga sweet ah... tiga pair itu favorite saia

 **.564**

Hehehe thankyou atas reviewnya ^^ ini sudah update semoga chapter ini menyenangkan ^^ *bow*

Saia tahu ff abal ini kekurangannya banyak, jadi saia menerima kritik dan saran. Lalu ff ini itu ceritanya beda tapi statusnya masih sama seperti chap awal heheheh... saia juga mau tanya... Minna-san, ff ini mau member keluarganya yoonmin nambah (mpreg[?]) Atau tetap dua orang gini-gini aja? atau ratingnya yang naik? #plakk

Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan membaca chap ini ^^ dan terimakasih juga sudah mau mereview chapter ini ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Bangtan bukan milik saia, mereka milik Bighit dan orang tua mereka.

Warning : ini gaje, abal, typo sebagian dari hidup

｡

｡

Beautiful Liar

。

。

。。

Cahaya yang masuk melalui cela-cela jendela itu mengusik tidur nyenyak sang beruang kutub. Ia meraba-raba sisi tempat tidurnya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia peluk, namun kosong. Orang itu sudah bangun mendahuluinya. Ia mendengar suara dari arah kamar mandi, sepertinya makhluk imutnya sudah bangun. Saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka ia membuka matanya dan melihat si imut sudah rapi dengan sweater biru favoritnya.

"Kau mau kemana Jimin?" Tanyanya dengan suara khas bangun tidur, membuat Jimin menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum

"Hm? aku akan keluar dengan Taehyung" Jawab Jimin

"Taehyung?" Tanya Yoongi lagi

"Iya, aku memintanya menemaniku sekalian dia juga ingin keliling Seoul. Dia baru kembali dari Jepang tiga hari yang lalu." Jawab Jimin

"Kenapa harus dia? Aku bisa menemanimu bukan?" Tanya Yoongi lagi

"Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan deadline lagumu hyung, jadi aku tak mau menganggumu" ucap Jimin.

"Aku akan mengabaikan deadline itu asalkan kau tidak pergi dengan namja lain" ujar Yoongi

"Dia bukan orang asing untukku hyung dia temanku dan aku tak suka melihatmu menunda pekerjaan" ucap Jimin meyakinkan

"Aku lebih percaya kau pergi dengan eomma daripada dengannya" Yoongi berkomemtar

"Hanya satu minggu tak lebih, cepat mandi bersiap dan makan sarapanmu hyung" ucap Jimin menghampirinya dan mencium kilat bibirnya.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum malam" imbuhnya dan menutup pintu. Baiklah ia akan biarkan Jiminnya pergi dengan pria itu tapi sampai ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, jangan harap Kim Taehyung hidup sejahtera.

。

。

 **CKLEK**

Hal pertama yang ia lihat dan temukan saat membuka pintu apartmentnya adalah barang belanjaan yang menggunung, mulai dari boneka, baju, syal, snapback dkk. Apa Jimin mau membuka toko pakaian dan aksesoris?

"Jimin" panggilnya

"Ya hyung?" seru Jimin dari arah dapur, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur dan menemukan Jimin yang berkutat dengan masakkannya

"Barang-barang di depan milik siapa?" Tanya Yoongi

"Oh itu Taehyung yang membelikannya, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak membelikannya namun ia tetap membelikannya untukku" jawab Jimin

"Ada acara apa dia membelikan barang itu?" Tanya Yoongi lagi

"Entahlah, dia bilang 'hadiah dari ku untukmu' jadi ku bawa saja" jawab Jimin enteng

"Kembalikan semua padanya" perintah Yoongi

"Eh tapi dia memintaku membawanya hyung, jika aku kembalikan akan dia buang" ucap Jimin menjelaskan sambil mematikan kompor karena masakannya telah matang

"Aku tak menerima bantahan nyonya Min. Kembalikan atau ku buang" tegas Yoongi

"Tapi 'Yoongi-ah tidak baik jika kita membuang pemberian orang' eomma selalu bilang begitu padaku, jadi biarkan aku menyimpannya ya?" Ucap Jimin sambil menirukan nada eomma Yoongi disertai kitty eyesnya

"Apa yang eommaku ajarkan padamu hah? Terserah padamu sajalah. Tapi lain kali jangan diterima aku bisa membelikanmu sendiri" titah Yoongi dan mebuat Jimin tersenyum dalam kemenangan.

"Cepat mandi hyung, lalu kita makan malam" ucap Jimin riang dengan mencium pipi kanan Yoongi lalu menata makanan di meja makan.

Keesokan paginya yang Yoongi lihat adalah hal yang sama, dimana Jiminnya akan keluar dan menemani Kim Taehyung, serta beberapa belanjaan yang di belikan Taehyung untuknya. Satu lagi Jimin akan sibuk dengan ponselnya tiap malam hanya untuk membalas chat dari Taehyung. Seperti sekarang ia sengaja mengantar Jimin yang pergi ke taman untuk menemui Taehyung, dan melihat interaksi di antara mereka

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Jimin dan hanya dibalas gelengan

"Apa itu Min Yoongi?" Tanya Taehyung dengan menunjuk pria yang ada dalam mobil biru metalik dan diangguki Jimin

"Sepertinya dia mengawasi kita Tae. Jadi jangan sampai dia tahu yang sebenarnya" Jimin meperingatkan

"Tentu, anything for you babe~" ucap Taehyung mencium pucuk kepala Jimin dan langsung merangkul pundak Jimin, mengabaikan tatapan mematikan milik Yoongi.

。

。

Ia mengerutkan keningnya memikirkan kejadian seminggu terakhir ini, Jiminnnya begitu dekat dengan orang yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Di awal kedatangannya terasa normal tapi semakin hari kedekatan mereka semakin tak wajar. Jujur ia heran. Skinship yang mereka lakukan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang tak bertemu bertahun-tahun dan satu minggu itu sudah bertambah menjadi tiga minggu. Saat ia bertanya Jimin hanya akan menjawab dia adalah temannya, teman tak mungkin sampai seperti itu kan?

"Hyung hentikan acara berpikirmu dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu" tegur Namjoon padanya

"Joon, Hope" panggil Yoongi

"Ya hyung?" Sahutnya

"Kau mengenal Kim Taehyung?" Tanya Yoongi pada mereka.

"Tentu dia teman Jimin semasa SMA" jawab Hoseok

"Apa hubungan mereka?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Entah mantan, entah sahabat, entah apapun itu mereka selalu bersama semasa SMA dulu" ucap Namjoon santai, Yoongi sedikit terkejut mendengar kata 'mantan' keluar dari bibir Namjoon.

"Iya hyung, kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Hoseok

"Tidak" jawab Yoongi singkat

"Oh iya, kau di Amerika saat itu hyung" ucap Hoseok mengingat-ingat

"Mereka mesra sekali dahulu, seperti sepasang kekasih. Dimana ada Jimin disana ada Taehyung begitu juga sebaliknya" lanjut Hoseok

"Sayangnya Taehyung harus pindah ke Jepang karena pekerjaan orang tuanya jadi dia meneruskan kuliahnya disana" lanjut Hoseok lagi

"Ya lalu kau bertemu Jimin saat kuliah jadi kau tak mengenal Taehyung, hyung" imbuh Namjoon

"Ku rasa Taehyung masih menyukai Jimin, terlihat sekali saat kemarin aku bertemu mereka dan masih sama seperti saat SMA. Sayang sekali mereka menjadi mantan hahaha" ujar Hoseok dengan tawanya

Yoongi memincingkan matanya mendengar ucapan Hoseok tadi, ia hanya melihat Jimin di sore menjelang malam sisanya ia akan sibuk di studio. Apa Jimin bermain di belakangnya? Tapi tidak mungkin kan?

。

。

Jam makan siang pun tiba, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk makan di cafe milik Seokjin, sekalian Namjoon bertemu dengan princessnya. Mata Yoongi tak sengaja menemukan Jimin di sudut cafe itu, ia segera berjalan menuju sudut ruangan itu.

"Jimin" panggilnya

"Hyung!" Ucap Jimin ceria melihat kedatangan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menatap intense Taehyung yang menatapnya datar.

"Hyung sudah memesan makanan? Atau aku pesankan?" Tanya Jimin padanya.

"Pesankan saja" jawab Yoongi singkat

"Duduklah, aku akan memesan makanan" ucap Jimin

"Min Yoongi?" Tanya Taehyung membuka pembicaraan dan hanya di balas gumaman Yoongi

"Kau beruntung mendapatkannya" ucap Taehyung disertai smirk kecil, Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya merespon ucapan Taehyung

"Aku tak menyangka dia akan menikahi orang sepertimu. Sebenarnya tujuanku kemari hanya ingin mengambilnya darimu" ujar Taehyung santai dengan menyeruput habis macchiato miliknya

"Kau mengajak perang?" Desis Yoongi

"Wow, cepat sekali responmu tuan Min hahaha" ucap Taehyung dengan tawanya. Ia melihat Jimin yang berjalan ke arah meja mereka

"Aku terima perang ini tuan Min, ku pastikan dia kembali padaku. Sifat dinginmu itu akan membuatnya berpaling padaku. Bahkan ia masih memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'hyung' bukan?" imbuhnya

"Aku sudah memesan makanan untukmu hyung" ucap Jimin setibanya di meja mereka

"Baiklah aku harus pergi. Pekerjaanku menunggu, bye Chim." ucap Taehyung dan mencium pipi kiri Jimin sebelum melenggang pergi. Jimin hanya melihat kepergian Taehyung, yang menyisahkannya dengan hawa buruk di sampingnya dan melihat Yoongi yang sudah memincingkan mata padanya.

"Dia hanya temanku hyung sungguh. Dia memang terbiasa begitu saat kami SMA d-"

"Berhenti berdekatan dengannya dan jangan keluar bersamanya. Aku tak mau melihatmu dekat dengannya lagi" sela Yoongi

"Tapi hy-"

"Hilangkan embel-embel hyung itu dariku" sela Yoongi lagi

Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan duduk diam di samping Yoongi menunggu pesanan miliknya datang dan memakan makan siang itu dalam diam serta suasana yang sedikit menegangkan.

。

。

"Masih ingat untuk pulang?" Tanya Yoongi dengan wajah datar untuk kesekian kalinya ia melihat Jimin dengan namja alien itu bahkan sampai tengah malam.

"Tentu, jika aku tak pulang nanti kau akan mencariku" jawab Jimin tanpa dosa.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada dingin

"Pergi dengan Taetae, lalu lupa waktu" jawab Jimin santai. Yoongi menautkan alisnya heran akan jawaban Jimin yang terkesan aneh, jujur Yoongi sedikit curiga dengan hubungan Jimin dan Taehyung itu

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Dan kenapa tidak meneleponku?" Introgasi Yoongi

"Ponselku mati hyung, bagaimana aku bisa meneleponmu? Kau juga sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu kan?" jawab Jimin sedikit kesal

"Jangan menjawabku dengan pertanyaan lain Jimin. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Taehyung?" ucap Yoongi menaikkan nadanya

"Hanya berjalan-jalan hyung! cukup menanyakan apapun!. Aku lelah, biasanya kau juga tak peduli kan?" Bentak Jimin

"Jangan pergi dengan Kim Taehyung sialan itu, kau selalu melanggar jam malammu Jimin dan apa maksud skinship seperti sepasang kekasih tadi hah?" Yoongi memperingatkan

"Dia temanku hyung! Dia tak akan melakukan hal buruk padaku! Dan berhenti bersikap seperti ayahku" Ucap Jimin ngeyel.

"Seharusnya kau ada di studio kan? Kerjakan saja deadline musikmu itu. Jangan pedulikan aku!" Lanjut Jimin kesal.

"Aku sudah ada di rumah karena kau memintaku untuk pulang dan kenapa-"

"Berhenti berbicara aku lelah, pergilah aku tahu kau lebih mementingkan musikmu" ucap Jimin datar menyela perkataan Yoongi

"Jangan menyelaku Jimin, aku belum selesai berbicara. Kenapa tak sekalian pulang ke rumah Taehyungmu itu?" Bentak Yoongi membuat Jimin tersentak

"Kau yang memintaku hyung. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak kembali padamu. Aku membencimu" ucap Jimin sebelum membanting pintu apartment mereka.

Yoongi mengacak kasar surai hijaunya dan berpikir sebegitukah dirinya sampai Jimin mengatakan hal seperti itu? Dia teringat ucapan Taehyung beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi dia serius rupanya, dan sekarang Jimin keluar karena perkataannya.

"Shit" umpat Yoongi sebelum keluar untuk menyusul Jimin, ia berharap ia dapat meyusulnya dan meminta maaf padanya.

。

。

"Hentikan berekspresi seperti itu" tegur Namjoon

sekarang mereka berada di studio, Yoongi dan wajah kusutnya itu membuat Namjoon dan Hoseok sedikit geram. Jika Yoongi yang biasa sudah menyebalkan apalagi jika Yoongi tanpa Jimin.

"Kau sudah mencarinya di rumah eommamu? Rumah eomma Jimin?" Tanya Hoseok dan hanya dibalas anggukan Yoongi yang sedang memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Istirahatlah hyung" nasihat Hoseok

"Pulang dan istirahatlah. Kita akan mencarinya nanti setelah kau cukup istirahat" ucap Namjoon

"Kami pulang dulu hyung" ucap Namjoon dan Hoseok bersamaan Dan hanya dibalas gumaman.

Ia lelah tiga hari mencari Jimin dan tak menemukannya, bahkan ia sampai harus mendengarkan konser rap gratis dari appa dan eomma Jimin, belum lagi eommanya yang sudah sibuk mengancamnya ini-itu jika Jimin sampai tak kembali padanya.

Drrttt...

Suara getaran dari smartphone miliknya itu sukses membuat sebuah geraman kesal keluar dari bibirnya, jangan sampai itu eommanya yang menelepon dan memperparah keadaan. Dilihatnya layar smartphone itu dan menunjukkan nomor tidak dikenal, milik siapa?

 _'Hey Min Yoongi'_

Sebuah suara bariton menyapa telinganya. Ia mengenal suara ini

"Apa mau mu?" Tanyanya tak bersahabat

 _'Oops.. kenapa begitu emosi?'_

"Cepat katakan apa mau mu Kim Taehyung!" bentak Yoongi

 _'Aku hanya ingin memper- argh jangan ketatkan lubangmu sayang'_

Yoongi terkejut dengan suara yang baru saja ia dengar, samar-samar ia mendengar suara desahan yang ikut masuk dalam sambungan teleponnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" geram Yoongi

 _'Kau ingin mendengarnya? Desahannya membuatku bergairah, desahkan namaku Chim'_ ucap Taehyung dalam sambungan teleponnya

 _'Ah.. ahh T-tae fa-fasteer.. ah.. t-there'_

Yoongi membulatkan matanya desahan itu milik Jimin

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah!?" Teriak Yoongi

 _'Aku hanya memperlakukannya seperti yang seharusnya kau lakukan, memanjakannya. Apa lagi?'_ Yoongi menggeram marah akan hal yang baru saja ia dengar

"Katakan dimana kau sekarang!? Akan kukuliti kau!?" Ancam Yoongi

 _'Tentu saja di apartment kalian mau dimana lagi? Aku sengaja meneleponmu utuk berbagi desahan sexy ini'_ Yoongi tahu lawan bicaranya itu sedang menjilat bibirnya

 _''Ku dengar kau jarang memperhatikannya, apalagi memanjakannya seperti ini. Jadi lebih baik ku bawa dia ke Jepang bersamaku, aku akan memberinya bayak perhatian dan memanjakannya seperti ini hahaha'_ dan sambungan itu terputus.

Yoongi segera menggambil kunci mobilnya dan tergesa berlari menuju parkiran, memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju apartmentnya.

。

。

Setibanya ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan dan hanya mendapatkan ruangan yang masih gelap, Ia mendengar suara dari arah kamarnya dengan langkah tergesa dan emosi memuncak ia membuka pintu itu

BRAKK...

"SURPRISEEEE!"

Seketika itu lampu kamarnya menyala, memaksanya harus memgerjapkan matanya akibat lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala.

 _Saengil chukahamnida.._

 _Saengil chukahamnida.._

 _Saranghaneun Min Yoongi.._

 _Saengil chukahamnida.._

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, antara tertipu dan bingung, Melihat semua temannya menyanyikan lagu untuknya dan menyodorkan sebuah kue. Tunggu apa ini hari ulang tahunnya?

"Ayo hyung make a wish" ucap Jimin

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yoongi

"Tentu saja kejutan jangan bilang kau lupa ini hari specialmu tuan Min?" tutur Seokjin

"Cepat tiup lilinnya hyung! nanti lilinnya meleleh di atas kuenya" tegur Jimin

Ia mengulas sebuah senyuman lalu menutup matanya dan detik berikutnya ia meniup lilin itu disusul sorakan heboh dari yang lainnya. Setelah acara meniup lilin, mereka menuju meja makan untuk makan bersama sekaligus menutup acara ulang tahun Yoongi yang memang Jimin adakan.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, disusul Namjoon, Taehyung dan Hoseok, yang duduk si sofa single kecuali Hoseok yang duduk disebelah Yoongi. Jimin dan Seokjin menyusul setelah mereka selesai menata seluruh perabotan makan yang mereka gunakan, Jimin dan Seokjin menyusul dan memberikan potongan cake pada Taehyung dan Hoseok, Jimin menyamankan dirinya di sebelah kiri Yoongi sedangkan Yoongi langsung memeluk pinggang Jimin.

"Ini acara yang paling menyenangkan, mengerjai Yoongi lalu makan gratis" celetuk Hoseok setelah melahap habis kuenya.

"Aku tak menyangka Yoongi akan terjebak semudah itu" komentar Seokjin

"Apapun yang menyangkut Jimin pasti akan mendapat respon dari Yoongi" imbuh Namjoon

"Kalian semua bekerjasama rupanya dan kau juga Jimin" ujar Yoongi mencubit kecil perut Jimin, membuat rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir Jimin

"Kau pantas menjadi pendongeng Hope, cerita karanganmu memang bagus" imbuh Yoongi

"Cerita yang mana?" Tanya Jimin dengan menyuapkan kuenya pada Yoongi.

"Kau adalah mantan Taehyung" ucap Yoongi dengan mengunyah kue yang disuapkan Jimin

"Itu fakta hyung" ucap Taehyung dan memakan kuenya

"Uhuk.." Yoongi langsung tersedak kue yang disuapkan Jimin padanya, Jimin segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoongi untuk meredakan tersedaknya

"Aku tak pernah melebihkan apapun hyung, yang keluar dari mulutku semuanya fakta" Hoseok berujar jujur dengan wajah mimim wajah terluka.

"Ew.. hentikan ekspresi itu" komen semuanya serempak

"Kau tidak menceritakannya?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jimin dan hanya di balas gelengan

"Tidak, karena Yoongi hyung tidak bertanya. Lagi pula kita jadian saja belum" cicit Jimin karena mendapat glare Yoongi

"Sebenarnya hyung, aku kembali ke Seoul hanya untuk menemui Jimin sekaligus menikahinya" ujar Taehyung

"Tapi saat ku temui Jimin sudah jadi milik orang lain" lanjut Taehyung dengan melahap sisa kuenya

"Tapi dia sudah sah milik Min Yoongi. too bad Taehyung" komen Namjoon diangguki Taehyung

"Apa selama enam tahun disana tak ada wanita Jepang yang menarik perhatianmu?" Celetuk Hoseok

"Tidak hyung, tidak ada yang se-sexy Jimin" jawab Taehyung dan mendapat glare imut Jimin

"Jika kalian tidak ada di dalam kamar, sudah ku pastikan Jimin akan mendesahkan namaku" lanjut Taehyung dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pasti. Mendengar ucapan Taehyung barusan membuat Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jimin dan Jimin semakin was-was akan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa katamu?" Ucap Yoongi dengan menekan nadanya

"Aku akan membuat Jimin mendesahkan namaku secara real" ulang Taehyung

"Sampai ada Taehyung no 2 hahaha" canda Hoseok dan Jimin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar merasakan lengan Yoongi yang semakin mengerat di pinggangnya

"Wah itu lebih bagus lagi, aku tinggal membawa Jimin ke Jepang dan menikahinya hahaha" imbuh Taehyung

"Kim Taehyung selamatkan nyawamu sekarang" ucap Seokjin seperti berbisik

"Apa hyung?" Tanya Taehyung karena Seokjin berbisik

Sedangkan Yoongi sudah menggambil garpu milik Jimin, dan siap menusuk Taehyung sedangkan yang menjadi sasaran sedang fokus melihat Seokjin yang berbisik padanya. Taehyung segera menoleh ke samping kanannya saat Seokjin mengarahkannya untuk melihat ke kanan dan boo menemukan Yoongi yang siap menerkamnya. Matanya membulat sempurna dan segera berdiri dan menghentikan gerakan Yoongi

"Eitts.. jangan marah dulu hyung, kau sudah menemukan kado dari Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Yoongi terdiam melihat Jimin.

"Hehehe.. iya hyung aku belum membelinya. Mianhe aku bingung mau memberi apa" aku Jimin dengan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jadi hyung mau kado apa?" Lanjut Jimin, Yoongi berpikir sejenak lalu mengeluarkan smirknya, dia tahu apa yang harus Jimin berikan padanya.

"Aku mau yang bisa bergerak" jawab Yoongi mengambang.

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Jimin bingung

"Yang bisa bergerak, menangis dan melengkapi kita berdua" lanjutnya, Jimin hanya menatapnya semakin bingung.

Sedangkan lainnya yang mengerti kode keras Yoongi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya atas ketidak pekaan Jimin.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang Jinie" ajak Namjoon pada princessnya yang mengangguk setelah tahu pasti kode Yoongi.

"Ah iya ayo pulang" imbuh hoseok cepat

"Jimin jika dia terlalu kasar maka aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu" nasihat Taehyung yang semakin membuat Jimin bingung

"Kami pulang, bye Jimin" ucap mereka berempat sebelum menutup pintu apartment Yoonmin dan mendoakan keselamatan Jimin.

Jimin terdiam memikirkan apa yang di maksud Yoongi, ia berpikir keras sampai kedua alisnya bertaut dan beberapa detik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya, bisa bergerak, menangis dan melengkapi mereka hanya seorang a...

"Hyung mau seorang a-"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia memerangkap bibir Jimin dengan bibirnya, melumatnya pelan lalu melepaskannya

"Tapi sebelum kado itu muncul, aku mau yang bisa mendesahkan namaku" lanjutnya dan kembali melumat bibir Jimin ditambah tangan Yoongi yang sibuk menggerayangi Jimin membuat desahan-desahan sexy mengiringi panggutan liar dan kegiatan panas mereka sekarang.

。

。

。

。

。

END

A.N :

Hey yo minna-sama...

Maaf baru muncul, saia baru selesai dengan ujian saia hehehehe. Sebenarnya chapter ini mau saia update pas di tanggal 9 tapi malah tertunda lama *emang ada yang nunggu? #nggak. Saia tahu judul dan cerita ini tak berkesinambungan jadi hehe, kali ini T+ dahulu tak apa kan? M-nya menyusul hehehe M-nya menyusul menunggu ilham datang #buagh

Ada yang sudah lihat Bts di Vapp yang fm-fm apa itu? Rambut tangerinenya Jimin hilang, rambutnya mas yoon juga beda. Apalagi gombalannya mereka ada aja wkwkwkw

Okay...

Happy belated Birthday Mas Yoon semoga makin mesra sama Jimin hahaha #plakk

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Nyonya Jung**

Siiip ini sudah lanjut ^^ thankyou atas reviewnya ^^. Iya ini berdua-dua dulu hehehehe si anak munculnya nanti masih proses membuat mereka #buagh #ditendangyoongi. Semoga chapter ini menghibur ^^

 **GitARMY**

Capslock-nya neng ampuuun #sujudsungkem. Tak apa terimakasih sudah me-review dan membaca ^^, maafkan saia juga balasan reviewnya saia jadikan satu (tak apakan?) Seme tsundere hahaha mari kita lestarikan seme tsundere ini hehehehe. Semoga chap ini menghibur ^^

 **.564**

Maunya begitu tapi lanjut yasudah hehehee arigatou atas reviewnya ^^ semoga chap ini menyenangkan

 **vchim**

Hehehe iya yoon tipe-tipe seme dingin cuek tapi care wkwkwkw yup ini lanjutannya thankyou atas reviewnya ^^

 **wujimommy**

Yoongi kan emang sweet dia dipanggil suga bukan tanpa alasan hahaha #apaan semoga chap ini menghibur ^^. thankyou atas reviewnya

 **ChimSza95**

Power of jimin hebat memang hahaha dan yoongi kalau buat jimin pasti iyain aja hehehe. Iya ini drabble tapi absurd hehehehe. Thankyou atas reviewnya ^^ semoga chap ini menghibur

 **kumiko Ve**

Ini ratingnya naik kan? T+ (maybe) #plakk. Untuk M-nya menyusul tak apa kan? Hehehe. JGV Jimin Gay Video kalau nggak JAV Jimin Adult Video hahahaha keduanya sama pemerannya jimin hahahaha. Btw arigatou reviewnya semoga chap ini menyenangkan ^^

 **ChiminChim**

Masih lanjut kok ^^ ini lanjutannya semoga chap ini menghibur hehehe. Arigatou atas reviewnya ^^ Jimin emang kiyut hehhee makin hari jimin bikin gemes huihihihihi

 **Soyu567**

Arigatou reviewnya ^^, saia buat berdua-dua dulu tak apa kan ya? Nanti ada masanya yoongi kesiksa #dihajarsuga

Mungkin setelah beberapa chap berdua-dua baru ada anaknya. Tuh mereka lagi buat *burn* #dibakarJimin

 **jcmchimo**

Siip ini ratingnya udah naik T+ #buagh #dihajarmassal btw thankyou atas reviewnya ^^

 **cutechimo jemen**

Terimakasih reviewnya ^^. Baby? Mau berapa hayo? ini sudah naikkan ratingnya T+ #plakk. Semoga chap ini menyenangkan ^^

 **riani98**

Thankyou atas reviewnya ^^. Saia juga pengen punya pacar begituan wkwkwkw tapi dapat sehun sudah cukup kok #ngayal semoga chap ini menghibur ^^

 **nuruladi07**

Thankyou atas reviewnya ^^ .Ini sudah next, semoga chapter ini menyenangkan ^^

Saia menerima kritik dan saran, anda bisa meyampaikan kritik dan saran di Line id saia atau jika anda merasa saia perlu update silahkan kontak saia :

Line : akainekochan

Ada yang hunhan shipper disini? Saia akan senang sekali jika bisa berbagi tentang otp favorite hehehe ^^

anyway thankyou sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meninggalkan review dan untuk supportnya terimakasih banyak ^^ *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Bangtan bukan milik saia, mereka milik Bighit dan orang tua mereka.

Warning : ini gaje, abal, typo sebagian dari hidup

Rate : M (fail)

｡

｡

。

。

Miss U

。

。

。

。。

Cup

Cup

Cup

Kecupan-kecupan itu membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman, ia mencoba menghentikan kecupan itu dengan kedua tangannya dan bergumam kesal sedangkan sang pelaku hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah istri imutnya.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Ia mengulangi tindakannya yang semula kali ini sasarannya menggerang kesal dan geli bersamaan, saat di rasa sebuah bantal akan melayang ia memegang tangan mungil itu membuat namja imut di bawahnya mengernyit.

"Pagi Chim"

Suara husky yang menyapanya, membuat si mungil semakin mengerutkan dahinya tapi matanya masih setia menutup. Perlahan ia buka matanya, mengerjap pelan karena sinar matahari yang masuk ke matanya.

Ia menatap pria di atasnya dalam diam, lalu bergumam

"Ah aku pasti mimpi lagi"

"Mimpi apa?" Tanyanya

"Memimpikanmu hyung mau siapa lagi? Taehyung?" Jawabnya dan memutar matanya malas

"Sudah aku mau tidur, aku baru tidur jam 5 pagi" lanjutnya

Saat ia akan menutup matanya, ia merasa pegangan di tangannya masih terasa, dan pegangannya hangat... tunggu... ada yang salah di sini

1... 2... 3...

Matanya membulat sempurna dan kembali menatap sepasang mata sipit di hadapannya

"H-hyung?" Ucapnya tergagap, sedangkan Yoongi yang menangkap ekspresi kaget Jimin hanya tergelak dalam tawanya

"Haha... sebegitu parahnya merindukanku hm?" Tanyanya setelah tawanya reda, yang di tanya hanya diam dan menatap pria di atasnya. Tangannya terulur ke atas dan

"Aw.. sakit Chim" adunya saat tangan Jimin mencubit kecil pipinya. Mata Jimin kembali membulat, lalu melembut dengan segera ia tarik pria si di atasnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"I miss you hyung. Miss you so badly" ujarnya tepat di telinga Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jimin

"Me too" balasnya. Ia melepas pelukannya dan memandang Jimin yang ada di bawahnya.

"I miss this eyes, nose and lips" lanjutnya dengan mengecup tiap part yang ia sebutkan.

"Only that part?" Tanya Jimin dengan bibir mempout

"Every part of you. Aku merindukan semuanya" jawabnya dan mengecup bibir Jimin.

"Kenapa baru tidur jam lima?" Tanyanya dengan merebahkan dirinya di samping Jimin

"Aku terlalu merindukanmu hyung, hingga aku tak bisa tidur dan berakhir memimpikanmu. Boneka ini tidak berefek" rajuknya dengan mengangkat boneka kucing yang diberikan Yoongi padanya saat kencan pertama mereka.

Meski Yoongi pernah memberinya boneka (dari sebuah show) yang kemiripan wajahnya sama dengannya, Jimin malah menolaknya dan lebih memilih boneka kucing yang ia beri nama 'orenji' itu. Lebih berkesan katanya.

"Untuk apa masih memeluknya saat yang memberikan boneka itu ada di sini?" Ucapnya dan membawa Jimin dalam pelukkannya.

Mereka terdiam dalam pelukan mereka, menikmati hangat tubuh satu sama lain. Yoongi sibuk mengusap surai orange Jimin dengan sayang dan Jimin hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan Yoongi di kepalanya.

"Kau tahu tiga bulan tanpamu seperti neraka bagiku" Yoongi memecah keheningan dengan lebaynya, membuat Jimin terkikik akan kalimat Yoongi

"Apa kau salah memakan sesuatu hyung?" Canda Jimin membuat Yoongi mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya ia tahu itu, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun ia harus mengerti, pekerjaan Yoongi menuntutnya seperti itu, pergi ke berbagai belahan dunia untuk konser, fanmeet dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ejek saja sesukamu" kini Yoongi yang merajuk

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini hyung hehehe" ucap Jimin dengan cengiran khasnya. Jimin memilih untuk megusap lembut pipi kiri Yoongi, membuat empunya memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan lembut Jimin.

Jimin memandang wajah lelah milik Yoongi. Ia sedih melihat, Yoongi sedikit kurus. Mungkin karena jadwal padat, jadi ia sering skip makan. Biarkan Yoongi yang akan menghabiskan seluruh makan malam yang ia buat nanti, setidaknya Yoongi akan lebih berisi. Jimin masih setia pada lamunan dan usapannya, memikirkan cara yang bisa meredakan rasa lelah Yoongi. Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya, mengingat acara teve yang ia lihat kapan hari, cara yang bisa di lakukan saat pasanganmu merasa lelah, mungkin bisa ia gunakan.

Ia menghentikan usapannya, dan ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi, membuat Yoongi membuka matanya sedikit terkejut akan aksi Jimin. Biasanya Jimin menjadi pihak pasif. Tapi bukan Yoongi namanya jika ia lebih memilih mengubris pikirannya dari pada bibir Jimin yang mulai melumat pelan bibirnya. Ia membuka bibirnya merasakan lidah Jimin meminta akses, biarlah Jimin mendominasi sementara. Sisanya dia yang bereskan.

Jimin melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Yoongi, mengajak lidah Yoongi untuk bermain dengan lidahnya. Tak berselang lama, lidah Yoongi sudah menginvasi mulut Jimin dan mengabsen penduduk didalamnya. Yoongi merubah posisi mereka seperti semula dimana ia berada di atas Jimin dengan panggutan yang masih terkait. Jimin mukul pelan dada sang dominan saat ia merasa oksigen mililknya memipis.

"Memancing rupanya" ujar Yoongi dengan smirknya, ia segera menyerang leher mulus milik Jimin dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak. Jimin memiringkan kepalanya memperluas area jajahan untuk bibir Yoongi.

"Akh"

Ia meloloskan satu desahan saat Yoongi meremas miliknya yang mulai menegang dan jangan lupakan bibir Yoongi yang semakin turun dan mulai mengulum puting kanannya.

"Y-yoongi-ah" desahnya saat Yoongi mulai mengocok miliknya

"Eager?" Yoongi mengeluarkan smirk andalannya yang semakin membuat Jimin mengagumi wajah keren Yoongi.

"H-hyung stop" ujar Jimin di antara rasa nikmat yang menderanya.

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bertanya akan ucapannya barusan. Tanpa sepatah kata ia merubah posisi mereka, ia duduk di atas perut Yoongi dan menggerakkan tangannya di atas dada milik Yoongi yang sudah terekspose

"Aku... b-biarkan aku yang bergerak sekarang" ucapnya lalu mencium bibir milik Yoongi. Ia tidak tega membuat Yoongi terus memulai segalanya. Sesekali dia juga mau di atas. Dia menghentikan panggutannya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan melepas kemejanya se-erotis mungkin.

"So slutty" Yoongi menjilat bibir bawahnya tergoda akan show Jimin yang erotis dan innocent secara bersamaan.

"MinPd... berapa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah imut nan erotisnya, jangan lupakan tangannya yang sudah meraba di dada Yoongi yang terekspose.

"Sampai aku puas" tegas Yoongi dengan smirk khasnya. Tanpa ragu Jimin kembali memanggut bibir Yoongi disertai lumatan-lumatan membuat suasana pagi itu terasa panas.

。

。

。

"Ah.. asshh"' desah Jimin nikmat dengan setia ia menaik turunnkan tubuhnya, mencoba menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Jimin kembali mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yoongi dengan gerakan pinggulnya tetap stabil, sedangkan Yoongi sudah sibuk menandai leher dan bahu Jimin.

"Ah... h-hy-hyunh.." rematan pada surai hijaunya mengerat, serta kerutan yang melingkari kejantanannya mengencang―Jimin hampir datang.

Kini Jimin bertumpu pada pundak Yoongi mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, membuat peluh di tubuh polos mereka bertambah. Tak berselang lama orgasme menjemput Jimin, dengan mata terpejam dan nafas terengah ia menghentikan gerakannya. Yoongi memberikan kecupan-kecupan di wajah Jimin yang memerah dan masih memggerakkan pinggulnya menusuk titik nikmat Jimin.

"Ku harap kau tidak melupakan ronde berikutnya" suara Yoongi menyadarkan Jimin dari euforianya. Jimin mengeluarkan smirknya

"Aku sangat menantikan itu" balasnya. Secepat kilat Yoongi sudah merubah posisi mereka tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya dan membuat Jimin mendesah akan sensasi yang tercipta. Yoongi memulai gerakkannya pelan menikmati pijatan dinding hangat milik Jimin yang membungkus miliknya.

"Berhenti... ah... mengetatkan lubangmu" desah Yoongi saat Jimin mengetatkan lubangnya, sebelum ia menambah tempo tusukkannya.

 _"_ Ah.. ahh Y-yoongi fa-fasteer.. ah.. t-there" racau Jimin saat milik Yoongi telak mengenai prostatnya. Yoongi semakin mempercepat temponya saat ia rasa Jimin akan keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"H-hyung I-i'm go-gonna.." desah Jimin

"Bersama chim" ucap Yoongi dengan mempercepat tempo remasannya pada junior Jimin yang mengeras dan detik berikutnya mereka keluar bersama. Jimin menggerang pelan merasa lubangnya sangat penuh dengan cairan milik Yoongi.

Ia memandang wajah memerah milik Jimin, menyingkirkan poni milik Jimin yang menutupi matanya.

"Kau cantik Chim" pujinya dengan mengecup hidung Jimin.

"Aah.. hyungh" desahnya saat Yoongi mulai menggerakkan miliknya.

"A-akan... k-ku buat ah.. kau menggendongku tiap saat jika aku tak bisa berjalan normal nanti" protes Jimin dengan menahan desahannya

"Dengan senang hati sayang~"

。

。

。

。

。

END

A.N :

...Entah saia nulis apa ini... sungguh chapter ini tidak meyakinkan hehehe... ini pertama kalinya saia tulis beginian teehee... saia malu sendiri bacanya nggak kuat #angkat tangan, jadi tanpa saia koreksi ulang hehehe... jika feelnya tak sampai maafkan hehehe...

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff absurd ini dan mohon kritik serta sarannya ^^

Oh dan soal review aaia bahagia sudah mengingat cara membalas melalui PM hehehe... jika tidak salah beberapa sudah saia balas ya? (´･･`) #amnesia

 **avis alfi**

Hehehe... really? Sekalian tebak-tebakan kalau gitu ya wkwkwkw ini udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya ^^

Semoga chap ini menyenangkan ^^

 **mdp**

Jimin emang bikin gemes, pengen saia bawa pulang untuk kenikmatan(?) sendiri #pakkk. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^ semoga suka chap ini ^^

 **noona93**

Hehehe syukurlah kalau suka ^^

arogatou reviewnya ^^

Ini sudah lanjut semoga suka dan ratenya juga naik tapi sepertinya aneh hahaha #plakk

 **JiminVivi**

Thankyou atas reviewnya *bow*

Syukurlah kalau suka ^^ ini udah lanjut kok hehehe

 **kumikove**

Arigatou atas reviewnya *bow*

Saia langsung koleksi lengkap tiap serinya kalau jgv dan jav-nya macam gitu wkwkwkw

Maunya sih dibikin selingkuh beneran, tapi takut dibakar sama abang gula ._. Kan lucu gitu vmin #plakk

Okay sekali lagi thankyou sudah membacanya *deep bow*

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Bangtan bukan milik saia, mereka milik Bighit dan orang tua mereka.

Warning : ini gaje, abal, typo sebagian dari hidup

。

。

。

What Do You Mean?

。

。

。

。。

Ini kali ke tiga dimana Yoongi terbangun oleh suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi yang setengah terbuka, dan menemukan Jimin yang sudah membungkuk dan terbatuk di depan wastafel, ia berdiri di belakang Jimin dan membantu mengurut tengkuknya.

"Sudah baikkan?" Tanyanya ketika Jimin sudah terduduk lemas di depan wastafel dan anggukkan kecil menjadi jawabannya.

"Lebih baik kita check up ke dokter" ujarnya dengan membasuh mulut Jimin. Namun Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku hanya merasa mual dan sedikit pusing, nanti juga sembuh" tolaknya.

"Jiminie, lebih baik kita chek up. Tidak baik jika kau asal menebak suatu penyakit." Nasihatnya, namun Jimin masih betah menggeleng.

"Ji-"

"Aku tidak mau!" Selanya dengan menendang kecil kaki Yoongi.

Ia menatap Jimin dalam diam. Dia akan amat. sangat. repot. Jika Jimin dalam mode manja dan tidak ia manjakan.

"Okay-okay kita tidak akan ke dokter, sekarang berhenti menendangku" Yoongi mengalah. Jimin menggembungkan kedua pipinya, dan menghentikan administrasinya.

"Aku yang akan membuat sarapan." Yoongi mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Jimin berdiri, tapi Jimin malah mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum menggendong Jimin ala koala.

"Istirahatlah, kau butuh banyak istirahat" ujarnya setelah mendudukkan Jimin di ranjang.

"Hyung, kita pesan makanan saja ya? aku mau makan pizza, es krim dan susu cokelat" ucapnya ketika Yoongi akan pergi keluar.

"Eh tidak jangan pizza, sereal saja bagaimana? Atau onigiri? Dango? Steak? Oh teokppoki saja lalu ini itu lalala"

Yoongi terus menatap Jimin yang mengganti-ganti request menu makanan pagi ini. Mengiyakan saja belum, tapi mintanya sudah sebanyak itu.

。

。

。

"Hyungiiieee~"

"Hyuuuungiiiee~"

"Hyuummph"

Yoongi menutup mulut Jimin dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, ia sedang berkonsentrasi dan suara Jimin sukses mengacaukannya.

"Jiminie, aku harus menyelesaikan ini sayang. Jangan mengangguku." ujarnya setelah melepas jarinya dari mulut Jimin.

"Tapi hyung, aku mau ke HOS-"

"Tidak. kau sakit. wajahmu pucat. Sudah ku bilang untuk istirahat" selanya cepat.

"Tapi hyung aku-"

"Aku tahu kau ada kelas mengajar hari ini, aku sudah bilang Hoseok bahwa kau sakit." Selanya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau kejadian dua hari yang lalu terulang lagi" lanjutnya sebelum Jimin menjawabnya.

Jimin sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia tahu dua hari yang lalu secara tiba-tiba ia pingsan saat kelas mengajarnya, karena rasa sakit melanda perutnya. Tapi sekarang ia baik-baik saja meski hanya sedikit pusing.

"Hyungie~ ayolah~ juseyo~" rengeknya.

Yoongi menatapnya datar, berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan keluar menuju dapur. Jimin yang melihat itu semakin kesal, ia membuntuti Yoongi dan melihatnya membuat secangkir kopi. Ia langsung merampas kopi milik Yoongi dan menatapnya tajam.

"Hyung! Antarkan aku ke tempat Hobi-hyung!" keukeuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau Hoseok meneleponku seperti orang gila dan mengatakan kau pingsan" Yoongi berujar menahan emosinya.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja hyung" yakinnya, sedangkan Yoongi hanya diam dan membuat secangkir kopi lain.

"Hyung! Jangan mengabaikanku!" protesnya ketika Yoongi malah sibuk meminum kopinya.

"Minumlah, kopinya hangat."

Jimin terdiam melihat Yoongi. Ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa lelah. Mungkin ia sudah banyak membebani Yoongi beberapa hari ini, belum lagi ia harus membuat lirik lagu dan tugasnya sebagai seorang produser. Pasti ia sangat lelah.

"Uunggh"

Rasa mual kembali menyerangnya, padahal baru lidahnya yang tersentuh kopi, menuruni kerongkongannya saja belum. Ia langsung meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi ketika Jimin berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Ia segera menyusul Jimin dan menemukannya berlutut di depan closet dan kembali memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Sepertinya kali ini lebih parah dari pagi tadi, berpegangan pada sisi closet saja terlihat tidak sanggup. Ia menyandarkan punggung Jimin didadanya ketika Jimin akan jatuh, Jimin melihat kearahnya lalu menyamankan posisi kepalanya didadanya.

"Ini yang namanya baik-baik saja" Sinisnya, setelah membaringkan Jimin di ranjang.

"Ma-maaf" lirih Jimin dengan suara serak. Ketika Ia akan pergi mengambil segelas air, sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Disini saja hyung, aku tidak haus." pinta Jimin agar Yoongi ikut berbaring dengannya.

"Hanya sebentar okay? Banyak yang harus ku selesaikan" ujarnya setelah melihat Jimin yang semakin pucat. Ia berbaring di sebelah Jimin dan memeluknya, membuat Jimin mencari spot nyaman dalam pelukan Yoongi.

"Hyung" pangginya pelan, Yoongi membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Hyung, nyayikan lagu untukku" pintanya, membuat Yoongi merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata Jimin.

"Kau tahu betapa buruknya suaraku" tolaknya.

"Slow rap juga tak apa hyung. Eyes, nose, lips juseyo~" ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk ber-aegyo, meski dalam mode 5 watt.

Beberapa menit setelah _slow rap_ -nya berakhir ia ikut tertidur bersama Jimin, mengeratkan pelukkkannya agar Jimin bisa merasa lebih hangat. Melepas lelahnya tak salahkan? Kemarin malam ia juga kurang tidur karena Jimin yang merengek tiada akhir.

。

。

。

Sebuah erangan kesal keluar begitu saja dari mulut Yoongi, pasalnya sumber hangatnya hilang. Meski awalnya dia yang menghangatkan dan menidurkan istrinya, akhirnya malah dia sendiri yang tidur pulas. Kedua netranya langsung terbuka ketika ia menyadari bahwa istrinya yang sedang sakit itu sudah bangun mendahuluinya, ia langsung megarahkan matanya untuk mencari Jimin.

Ia takut jika Jimin kembali memuntahkan makanannya di kamar mandi, tapi dugaannya salah. Ia menemukan Jimin berdiri didepan kaca yang cukup besar dengan menusuk-nusuk kedua pipinya.

"Jimin kenapa sudah bangun?" Tanyanya dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"Ini sudah pukul 8 malam hyung" jawab Jimin yang masih menatap lekat kaca didepannya.

Ia berdiri dari tidurnya dan mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, berjalan dan memeluk Jimin dari belakang, menelusupkan kepalanya untuk mencium leher Jimin.

"Hentikan nanti pipimu berlubang" ujarnya dan membawa turun kedua tangan Jimin lalu membawa Jimin untuk menghadapnya.

"Hyung, apa aku bertambah gemuk?" Tanyanya menatap Yoongi lekat. Yoongi terdiam lama dan ikut menatap Jimin lekat dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Tidak, hanya perasaanmu saja" jawabnya datar.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan hyung?" Tanyanya memincingkan mata

"Tidak untuk apa aku berbohong?" Akunya dan Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar hyung, kau selalu jujur akan segala hal" ucapnya sebelum mencium kilat bibir Yoongi.

"Aku akan membuat makan malam. Cepat mandi hyuuuung~" lanjutnya.

Yoongi mengamati Jimin yang berjalan keluar, jika ia lihat memang sepertinya Jimin terlihat sedikit gemuk. Tapi biarlah, dia akan diambang kematian jika ia berkata jujur.

。

。

。

 **BRUUK**

"Arrghh Jimin" erangnya ketika dirinya sukses menyatu dengan lantai.

Ia mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terasa paling nyeri dari yang lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu hah?!" Teriaknya sedikit kesal pada Jimin. Ia baru bisa memejamkan matanya pukul 4 pagi, bahkan pukul 6 pagi saja belum dan sekarang Jimin sudah men- _torture_ dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu hyung." Usirnya.

"Apa?!" Marahnya.

"Keluar!" Teriak Jimin

"Apa-"

"Jangan mendekatiku. Jangan tidur disini." Perintahnya tajam.

"Aaaaarrrggggh" erangnya marah

Ia berjalan keluar dan membanting keras pintu kamar mereka. Ia memilih pergi dan tidur di sofa, tak mau waktu tidur berharganya hilang akibat pertengkaran tak berguna mereka.

Rasa berat di bagian dadanya membuatnya membuka kedua matanya, ia menemukan sepasang doe eyes yang menatapnya. Sepertinya Jimin juga baru bangun. Tunggu bukannya tadi Jimin mengusirnya? Sekarang kenapa dia menempel di dadanya? Ia merasakan pergerakan diatasnya, Jimin bangun tanpa sepatah kata dan langsung menuju dapur.

Ia menyusul Jimin menuju dapur, saat akan memberinya back hug Jimin berbalik menghindari matanya lalu melenggang pergi dengan segelas air dan masuk dalam kamar.

Jiminnya semakin hari semakin aneh, kemarin malam ia sentuh saja tidak mau. Sekarang saat ia dekati Jimin menjauh, dan lebih pendiam dari kemarin. Ia memilih mendiamkan Jimin sekalian, percuma berbicara jika tidak di anggap. Semua usahanya juga tak berguna dan berakhir emosi sendiri.

。

。

。

 **SKREKK**

Matanya langsung membulat mendengar suara kertas yang dirobek begitu saja. Lamunannya buyar ketika melihat Jimin sudah merobek kecil-kecil kertas lirik lagu yang ia kerjakan beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Jimin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentaknya dan Jimin menatapnya sengit.

"Kau mengabaikanku karena benda ini!" Teriaknya.

"Kau dulu yang memulainya Jimin! Kau!" Balasnya masih berteriak dan menatap Jimin tak kalah sengit.

"Kau tahu mereka sudah menagih lirik lagu ini dan kau! kau merobeknya Jimin!" Imbuhnya masih betah berteriak.

"Aku sudah disini tidak keluar apartmen menemanimu dan masih kau salahkan! Ini itu sudah kulakukan tapi kau menghindariku Apa mau mu Jimin?! Apa?!" Marahnya saat kesabarannya sudah habis.

Jimin hanya menatapnya sengit dengan air mata yang mulai turun. Ia hanya mau Yoongi tetap membujuknya dan memanjakannya terus, bukan ikut mendiamkannya, saat memasang mode acuh. Kenapa Yoongi tidak mengerti maksudnya

"Aku membencimu hyung" ucapnya final dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Yoongi tersadar dari amarahnya ketika ia melihat air mata Jimin. Ia mencoba memegang Jimin, namun Jimin malah mengambil satu langkah mundur dan terus mundur. Ia mencoba memperingatkan Jimin untuk tidak berbalik karena jika ia berbalik maka-

 **BRUKK**

"HUWAAA!"

Kepala Jimin sukses menabrak dinding dengan cukup keras, ia segera menghampiri Jimin dan memegang kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat hidung kecil itu memerah, pasti sakit sekali.

"Kita ke dokter sekarang" ucapnya dengan menarik Jimin yang masih menangis, bagaimana jika tulang hidungnya patah? Bahayakan.

"Aku tidak mau." Teriaknya dan memberontak agar cengkraman Yoongi terlepas.

"Jimin berhenti memberontak" titahnya ketika ia berhasil menyeret Jimin ke ruang tamu, namun Jimin masih betah memberontak dan menghentakkan tangannya. Hingga pada pilihan terakhir ia mengigit keras legan Yoongi. Setelah terlepas ia segera berlari, tanpa melihat kedepan, bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menabrak meja.

"Akh... ssh... s-sakit.. akh" erangnya ketika perutnya menabrak meja dengan cukup keras mengingat kecepatannya berlari tadi.

Ia jatuh tersimpuh dilantai dengan tangan yang masih setia memegang perutnya, diikuti erangan dan isakkan dari mulutnya. Yoongi segera bergerak cepat, ia membridal Jimin dan segera berlari ke arah parkiran apartment mereka.

"Bertahanlah sebentar Jim" ucapnya khawatir akan kesadaran Jimin yang semakin menipis ditambah dengan darah yang mengalir di kaki Jimin.

。

。

。

"Tuan Min, bisa anda jelaskan bagaimana ini terjadi?" Tanya dokter Lee padanya.

"Kami bertengkar dan kau tahu akhirnya" jawabnya singkat, karena dokter itu seperti menghakiminya. Senyum kecil terpatri di bibir dokter cantik itu.

"Kau pengendara yang hebat tuan Min, terlambat sedikit semuanya berakhir" pujinya.

"Apa dia sakit separah itu?" Tanyanya gusar pada sang dokter.

"Tidak, dia tidak sakit" jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya meminta penjelasan, dokter itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bingung Yoongi.

"Istrimu sudah mengandung selama 1 bulan 3 minggu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" ucapnya yang membuat Yoongi blank.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulang?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri hasilnya tuan Min. Aku turut berbahagia untukmu, selamat kau akan menjadi seorang appa." ujarnya dengan memberikan kertas hasil chek up pada Yoongi dan menjabat tangan Yoongi.

Ia berjalan dengan wajah blanknya, sedangkan ucapan dokter itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Oh Swag, jika ia tahu dari awal, maka ia tidak akan menyeret atau memperlakukan Jimin seperti tadi yang berakibat kelacauan ini terjadi.

Ia memasuki ruangan Jimin, duduk disamping Jimin yang sudah sadar dan meminum susu cokelatnya, sepertinya perawat tadi memberikannya untuk Jimin.

"Ada apa hyung? Hasilnya buruk?" Tanya Jimin ketika ia melihat ekspresi blank milik Yoongi. Yoongi yang menangkap suara Jimin memandangnya sebentar sebelum menelusupkan tangannya kedalam sweater Jimin, membuat sang empu terkikik geli.

"Tidak, semuanya baik hanya..." ucapnya menggantung dan meraba perut Jimin, setelah pikirannya sudah netral ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"... kau membawa kehidupan lain Jimin. Didalam sini"

Jimin yang mendengar itu menautkan alisnya bingung. Kehidupan lain apa? Ia mengambil kertas yang Yoongi berikan padanya, membacanya perlahan, ia terdiam lama, matanya menatap lekat tulisan yang bercetak tebal dan tak lama kemudian matanya mulai berair

"Kau bodoh hyung, kata-katamu terlalu sulit untuk otakku" komplainnya lalu memeluk Yoongi erat.

"Ya dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya. Maaf aku membentakmu, menyeretmu dan-" ucapnya terputus ketika Jimin mencium bibirnya.

"Kau tidak salah hyung, aku juga berbuat semauku dan merepotkanmu" Jimin mengentikan aksi minta maaf Yoongi.

"Mungkin baby ini yang membuatmu begitu" Yoongi tersenyum menawan setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik" Jimin tersenyum dan memeluk perutnya sendiri.

"Dan aku yang menjaga kalian berdua" imbuhnya dan menarik hidung Jimin. Oops sepertinya dia terlalu bahagia hingga lupa bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu hidung Jimin mencium dinding.

"Aw sakit hyung! Menjaga apanya kau membuatku sakit! Aku membencimu hyuuung!" Teriaknya menggema.

Dan sepertinya Yoongi juga lupa jika seseorang yang dalam mode begitu akan amat. sangat. sensitive.

。

。

。

。

END

A.N :

Seperti biasa cerita ini kembali dengan judul dan cerita yang tidak senada. Okay, Saia tak banyak cakap. Semoga suka dengan chap ini dan sesuai harapan. *bow*

Untuk ChiminChim-san dan Dessy574-san terimakasih atas idenya^^ semoga sesuai dengan harapan kalian, jika tidak saia mohon maaf *bow*

Lalu untuk Schehshfly-san dan ChiminChim-san terimakasih juga sudah menjadi teman ngobrol saia ^^

Terimakasih juga pada minna-sama yang sudah mau membaca, mereiview, memfavorite, dan memfollow cerita ini. Arigatou~ *bow*.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Mbee**

Yup ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka chap ini ya ^^ terimkasih juga atas reviewnya *bow*

 **cutechimo jemen**

Arigatou reviewnya *bow*

Saia pengen juga di gituin Yoongi #ngayal tapi ya apalah daya saia yang tidak secantik dan seimut Jimin, tapi Yoongi buat Chim saja biar Taetae yang sama saia #ngayal(2) semoga suka chap ini ya thankyou^^

 **Hoshizora**

Terimakasih atas reviewnya *bow* terimakasih juga sudah mau menunggu lanjutannya, semoga suka chap ini ya thankyou

 **Schehshfly**

Arigatou atas reviewnya ^^ terimakasih juga sudah mau menemukan lanjutan ff ini ^^ saia lupa untuk membalas reviewnya di PM jadi saia balas di sini thankyou^^

Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan *deep bow*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Bangtan bukan milik saia, mereka milik Bighit dan orang tua mereka.

Warning : ini gaje, abal, typo sebagian dari hidup

。

。

。

。

。

。

Y

。

。

。

。

。

。。

Seoul, 03 : 13 am

"Hyung..."

"Hyung... Yoongiii..."

Suara imut nan pelan itu terus memanggil namja yang tidur memeluknya erat, sudah lebih dari limabelas menit ia memanggil namja itu. Ia mengikut sertakan jari telunjuknya, menusuk-nusuk pipi namja di sampingnya agar ia terbangun.

"Hyung... bangun"

"Oppa~"

Ia mendengar suara geraman dari namja yang sengaja ia usik tidur nyamannya. Pelukannya mengerat dan semakin menenggelamkan Jimin dalam pelukannya.

"Godaanmu salah sikon sayang" jawabnya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Tapi aku mau milk shake. Buatkan aku milk shake hyung~" rengeknya dengan menusuk-nusuk dada yoongi.

"Bisakah itu menunggu nanti?" Dan ia kembali menutup matanya.

"Aku mau sekarang hyung~" ia masih betah merengek meski tak ada balasan dari lawan bicaranya.

Ia melepaskan pelukan Yoongi yang sedikit melonggar, mengubah posisinya sehingga ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan melihat jam di meja nakas, setengah 4 pagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya sendiri. Baby bun appamu ini menyebalkan." Gerutunya dengan mengusap perutnya dan segera beranjak berdiri.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana"

Ia mendengar suara dari lawan bicaranya yang terbangun dan menggenggam tangannya. Ia menoleh, menemukan Yoongi dan mata tajamnya.

"Aku mau milk shake, dan aku tidak akan tidur lagi sebelum aku meminumnya." rajuknya.

"Aku akan membuatnya, diam dan tunggu disini" titahnya.

Setelah selesai dengan milk shakenya, ia melihat Jimin duduk bersandar di _headboard_ dan fokus pada smartphonenya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya dengan menyodorkan milk shakenya.

"Hm? Game. Gomawo hyung." ujarnya, mencium pipi Yoongi dan mengambil milk shakenya. Yoongi merebahkan kepalanya di paha Jimin dan memeluk perut Jimin.

"Apa bayi besar ini sudah kenyang? Cepat habiskan, aku belum puas memelukmu." Ucap Yoongi dengan menggesekkan hidungnya di perut Jimin.

"Kau tidak akan puas untuk itu hyung"

"Hm kau terlalu hangat untuk tidak di peluk."

。

。

。

。

Ingin sekali Yoongi mengeluarkan seluruh umpatan yang tertahan dibibirnya. Jika saat pagi buta Jimin membangunkannya dengan alasan tidak elit, sekarang dengan cara yang sangat elegan.

Jiminnya melompat-lompat diatas ranjang dengan teriakan keras dan nyaring. Ia menggeram, menarik Jimin kedalam pelukkannya.

"Bisa kita tidur lagi?" tanyanya

"Wake up! Wake up! Aku mau jeruk hyung wake up!" ulangnya tepat ditelinga Yoongi.

"Hyungiiiee~ hyungiiie~ hyuungiie~ hyuuuunggggiiiiieee!"

Ia menggeliat, sedangkan Yoongi makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia semakin menggeliat namun pelukannya tak kunjung lepas.

"Bad Appa" ucapnya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi membuka matanya dan melumat pelan bibir Jimin.

"Cukup, ayo bangun. Kita beli stoberi sekarang" Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi

"Aish Jiminie"

Setelah melewati beberapa pergulatan, akhirnya mereka berangkat untuk membeli jeruk dan jika Yoongi tidak menghentikan Jimin, mungkin seluruh jeruk itu akan habis ia borong.

"Hyung, aku mau kookie" ucapnya saat mereka melewati toko kukis diarea mall.

"Apa perutmu belum terisi penuh hm?" tanyanya karena Jimin masih sibuk mengunyah jeruk dan Jimin menggeleng.

"Bukan, aku mau kookie." ucapnya lagi membuat Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Iya cookie itu kan?" tunjuknya, namun Jimin menggeleng.

"Kookie" ia menggeser tangan Yoongi yang menunjukkan sebuah poster restoran bbq, dengan namja bergigi kelinci yang tersenyum didalamnya.

"Itu bukan makanan"

"Tapi itu Kookie!" Kesalnya dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ya itu Kookie. Kookie yang itu tidak bisa dimakan sayang" jelasnya

"Aku tidak bilang aku mau makan Kookie kan? Aku mau pergi dengan Kookie, aku bosan jika pergi berdua denganmu hyung. .kookie!"

Ini dia Jimin dan obsesinya pada kelinci sok polos itu. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk mencabut seluruh poster Jungkook ditiap sudut apartment mereka.

"Hentikan senyuman polosmu itu sialan" tunjuknya pada poster tak berdosa itu.

"Hyung berhenti mengumpati poster itu! Cepat aku mau kookie!"

。

。

。

。

Entah sampai kapan seluruh pasang mata itu menatap mereka. Ya mereka baru saja menginjakan kaki mereka di studio milik Yoongi, dan sukses menjadi pusat perhatian. Yoongi yang memakai topi beruang putih dan Jimin yang memakan topi kucing.

Mereka berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berisi tiga namja. Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka adalah kelinci buruan Jimin.

CLEK

"Kooooookkiiiieeee!" Jimin langsung menerobos setelah pintu terbuka dan memeluk si gigi kelinci. Membuat dua orang yang sedang sibuk mengalihkan atensi mereka.

"Woah Jiminie" ia balas memeluk Jimin

"Kau kemana saja eum?" tanyanya dengan mengacak rambut Jimin yang mengoala padanya.

"Syubie mengurunugku selama tiga bulan. Aku merindukanmu Kookie" jawabnya dengan menggesekkan pipinya pada pipi Jungkook.

"Kookie, apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Jimin, Jungkook menggeleng.

"Bagus ayo kita makan. Hyung, ayo makan" panggil Jimin pada Yoongi.

"Wah hyung, betapa baiknya dirimu. Kita sedang kelaparan" ucap Hoseok, Yoongi mencebik.

"Kookie, suapi aku aa~" Jimin membuka mulutnya, dengan segera Jungkook menyuapkan kimbap yang cukup banyak kedalam mulut Jimin, membuat kedua pipi itu menggembung. Ia tertawa kecil melihat Jimin yang seperti itu, semakin imut saja.

"Hyung, dia berpaling darimu?" Namjoon menertawakan ekspresi masam Yoongi menghadiahkan desisan kesal sang pemilik wajah.

"Jiminie, ku suapi juga ya?" Hoseok menawarkan diri. Jimin menggeleng.

"Howbwi hwung soupi yhong hwung" ucapnya dengan mulut penuh.

"Habiskan dulu Jimin" Yoongi mengingatkan, Jimin mengunyah makanannya membuat empat namja didekatnya itu gemas.

Hoseok yang sudah amat gemas mencubit pipi Jimin dengan ganas. Membuat Yoongi memukul belakang kepalanya sadis.

"Awww sakit hyung" Hoseok mempoutkan bibirnya

"Eww... hentikan" ujar ketiganya-kecuali Jimin- serempak.

"Hobi hyung suapi Yoongi hyung saja" ucap Jimin setelah menuntaskan makanannya.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri" Yoongi menolak. Jimin menatapnya lekat. Amat lekat. Hingga Yoongi tahu apa maksud mata innocent itu.

"Hope suapkan padaku." Yoongi membuka mulutnya, sedangkan Hoseok menatap Yoongi heran.

"Cepat bodoh. Lamban sekali" gerutu Yoongi

"Hyungie berhenti megumpati orang lain. Minta yang baik" nasihat Jimin, Yoongi menghela nafasnya.

"Hoseok, J-hope, Hobi, Hosiki cepat suapkan makanan itu dalam mulutku." ucapnya dengan mengeja tiap suku kata.

"A-ah i-ya iya" Hoseok segera menyuapkan makanan Yoongi dalam mulutnya.

"Puas?" tanyanya, Jimin tersenyum puas dan kembali pada acara _lovely dovey_ dengan Jungkook.

"Hyung, kenapa kau lemah sekali?" tanya Hoseok heran, biasanya Yoongi mampu menjajah mereka bertiga tanpa ampun. Hoseok tahu kelemahan Yoongi itu Jimin, tapi ini langka sekali. Yoongi tak berdaya dan rela melakukan apapun meski permintaannya melukai harga diri Yoongi.

"Sejak kapan kau menurut sekali pada Jimin, hyung?" Namjoon menyikut Yoongi.

"Tanyakan saja pada Jimin dan hormonnya." jawabnya, membuat mereka bingung.

。

。

。

"Kookie aaa~"

"Aaaa~"

Jimin kembali menyuapkan kukis dalam mulut Jungkook, yang diterima dengan senang hati. Posisi ini menguntungkan. Mereka sedang santai di sofa dengan Jimin yang merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Jungkook, dan Jungkook merdeka dari tugasnya.

Setelah makan siang mereka selesai, Jimin menolak untuk melepaskan Jungkook. Membuat Yoongi harus membebaskan Jungkook dari segala pekerjaannya, dan menumpahkan pada Hoseok yang tentunya tak akan ia tolak. Dengan mood Yoongi yang sudah teramat buruk. Api sedikit dan _bultaorune_.

"Ini sungguh tidak adil" Hoseok menggerutu.

"Nikmati saja hyung~ kuda liar sepertimu akan jinak dengan tugas itu~" singsang Jungkook

"Diam kau kelinci sialan" umpat Hoseok.

"Hope, kau berisik" Namjoon menyumbangkan suaranya.

Mereka hening kembali, hanya menyisakan suara Jungkook dan Jimin yang tertawa bersama menikmati indahnya dunia milik berdua. Hingga sebuah suara membuat fokus mereka semua terpecah.

 _juseyo dalkomhan geu mat Ice Cream Cake_

 _teukbyeolhajin oneure oulineun maseuro_

"Ah maaf ada telepon" Hoseok segera berdiri dan mengangkat telponnya diluar.

"Kookie, aku jadi mau es krim" ucap Jimin setelah mendengar dering ponsel Hoseok.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin? Okay Ayo kita beli. Banyak toko eskrim di sekitar sini" ajaknya.

"Tunggu" cegah Jimin sebelum Jungkook keluar. Ia berjalan kearah Yoongi yang sibuk membuat beberapa nada dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Hyungie, aku beli es krim dengan Kookie" Yoongi menggumamkan kata 'ya'. Jimin mengecup singkat pipi kiri Yoongi, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu bersama Jungkook.

"Aku baru tahu penjajahan ala Jimin padamu hyung" tawa Namjoon

"Sudah berapa lama dia begitu hyung? Maksud ku usia kehamialnnya" tanya Namjoon

"Tiga bulan, dan ya sisanya begitu." Yoongi mengeluh.

"Apa tiga bulan?" tanya Hoseok yang baru masuk

"Penjajahan Jimin dimulai." Jawab Namjoon tertawa diatas penderitaan Yoongi.

"Ah itu. Kenapa dia begitu hyung?" Hoseok gagal paham.

"Dia hamil bodoh." Yoongi kesal sendiri dengan Hoseok yang gagal paham.

"Oh... jadi Jiminie hamil" Hoseok ber'oh' ria, sebelum berteriak keras detik berikutnya.

"Wha-wha?! kenapa tak memberi tahuku hyung?! Kau sudah tahu Joon?!" Hoseok heboh.

"Sudah, Jinnie juga begitu saat dia hamil. Kau saja yang lamban. Kuda lamban." ucap Namjoon, membuat Hoseok memanyunkan bibirnya. Banyak sekali yang mengumpatinya hari ini.

。

。

。

。

Jimin sedang duduk santai memakan es krim, dan menunggu Jungkook menyelesaikan pesanan permen kapas miliknya. Makan eskrim ditaman menyenangkan bukan?

"Ini permenmu sayang" Jungkook memberikan permennya pada Jimin.

"Gomawo Kookie" ucapnya dengan mengecup pipi kanan Jungkook.

"Satunya?" ia menunjuk pipi kirinya, Jimin tertawa kecil sebelum mengecup pipi kiri Jungkook.

"Kookie, permennya seperti Yoongi. Rasa apa ini?" Jimin menunjuk permen kapas yang Jungkook belikan untuknnya.

"Sepertinya melon?" Jungkook menerka.

"Kita makan distudio Yoongi hyung saja. Aku mau menyamakan rambutnya dengan permen ini hihihihi" tawa Jimin yang membuat Jungkook heran.

Ia tahu Jimin suka sekali menempel padanya, tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi biarlah asal Jimin menempel padanya. Selama Jimin menempel padanya ia pasti merdeka.

"Ayo Kookie, kenapa melamun?" ujar Jimin saat ia melihat Jungkook menatapnya tak bergerak.

"Tidak ada. Ayo"

Mereka kembali dan langsung menuju ruangan Yoongi. Tapi sebelum mereka masuk, Jimin melihat seorang wanita keluar dari ruangan Yoongi dengan penampilan sedikit berantakan. Seketika itu juga ia merasa marah, apa yang Yoongi lakukan dengan wanita itu?

Jimin segera melepas tautan tangannya dengan Jungkook dan segera menerobos masuk.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita itu?"

Yoongi yang baru melihat Jimin dengan wajah kesalnya itu berteriak padanya.

"Apa? Yang mana?" tanyanya bingung

"Yang tadi!" Jimin masih menggunakan volume yang sama.

"Kau berselingkuh dengannya? Apa dia lebih baik dariku? Kau mau meninggalkanku?"

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengannya? Menggodanya? Menciumnya? Menyentuhnya? Memm-"

Yoongi langsung membungkam bibir cerewet itu dengan bibirnya. Sungguh Jimin yang bermode ini merepotkan dirinya.

"Mmnggh~"

Ia mengakhiri lumatannya sebelum ia bertindak lebih dan menempelkan kening mereka.

"Kau berlebihan. Dia hanya mengantarkan berkas padaku. Dan bukankah kau yang berselingkuh dengan Jungkook?" ujarnya yang membuat wajah Jimin semakin memerah.

"A-aku t-tidak. Aku hanya pergi dengan Kookie" tukasnya, Yoongi kembali menempelkan bibirnya sebelum Jimin berkata lebih.

"Aissh kenapa hanya menempel" komentar penonton di depan pintu, yang diketahui trio jajahan Yoongi. Yang membuat Jimin menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi.

"Lihat bayi besar kita sudah dewasa" ujar Hoseok ala penonton terharu.

"Bahkan bayi besar itu memiliki bayi kecil didalamnya" imbuh Namjoon

"Bayi besar? Bayi kecil?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Bayi besar yang rambut orange, bayi kecil yang didalam perutnya dan kau bayi yang sudah besar" jelas Namjoon

"Ooh pantas saja dia begitu." Jungkook baru sadar dan sedetik kemudian ia berteriak dengan manlynya.

"Apa?! Sungguh?!"

"Dasar lamban" Hoseok membalas umpatan yang ia terima pada Jungkook

"Yah! Kau mengataiku lamban! Dasar kuda liar!"

"Maknae lamban! Kelinci lamban!"

"Yah!"

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

"Hyung, kenapa pakaian wanita tadi berantakan?"

"Dia terjatuh saat masuk ruanganku. Mungkin dia takut, saat akan keluarpun dia terjatuh"

"Hm.. aku tidak akan menyalahkannya, tadi auramu buruk sekali hyung. Seperti tertutup awan hitam hiiii"

"Tidak juga."

"Hyungie, tadi Kookie membelikanku permen kapas. Kita makan bersama ya?"

"Dia atau kau yang minta?"

"Aku sih, tapi warnanya sama sepertimu hyung. Aku jadi ingin memakan rambutmu juga hihihihi"

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

"Hyung, aku berharap anak itu bukan kloningnya Yoongi hyung"

"Wae?"

"Lihat."

'Kerjakan tugas mu Loser! And STAY AWAY FROM MY JIMIN. .MINE. JIMINE' - MYG

"Ah iya benar, kau benar sekali."

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

TBC

。

。

。

。。

A.N :

Hey ho.. Minna-sama, maaf baru muncul. Imajinasi saia tercampur akhir-akhir ini dan beberapa kendala lain. Semoga suka dengan chap ini ^^ *bow*

Beberapa chap kedepan akan berkelanjutan dari ini, kisah mereka di tiap bulan hehehe... jika saia buat kegiatan tiap hari akan sangat lama, belum lagi imajinasi saia yang minim. Tidak apa kan?

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **yoonminsara :**

Iya ini sudah lanjut hehehe terimakasih atas reviewnya, semoga suka dengan chap ini ^^

 **Guest :**

Siapapun anda terimakasih atas reviewnya, semoga suka chap ini ^^

 **Hyena lee** :

Thankyou atas reviwnya, ini sudah lanjut^^ semoga suka dengan chap ini ^^


	7. Double

Disclaimer : Bangtan bukan milik saia, mereka milik Bighit dan orang tua mereka.

Warning : ini gaje, abal, typo sebagian dari hidup

。

。

。

。

。

I

。

。

。

。

。

。。

Helaan nafas bosan itu kembali terdengar, si orange imut yang diketahui bernama Jimin itu sedang menunggu Yoonginya pulang. Ia hanya mengenakan short pants di atas lutut dan hoodie milik Yoongi yang membuatnya terlihat semakin kecil. Usia kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki bulan ke-empat menuju lima itu malah membuatnya semakin menempel pada Yoongi.

Bukan itu saja, ia selalu merindukan pelukan Yoongi yang membuatnya hangat dan nyaman. Ia tahu jika Yoongi juga menyukai hal itu, tentu saja dengan tambahan tempat tidur. Yoongi akan lebih menyukainya.

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, membuatnya berlari menuju sumber suara dengan eyesmile andalannya. Setelah mengunci targetnya, ia langsung melemparkan dirinya pada Yoongi, dan untungnya Yoongi yang sudah hafal kebiasaan baru Jimin itu segera menangkapnya.

"Hyuungiiiee!" Ia melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya pada Yoongi.

"Jimin, bagaimana jika kau jatuh" tuturnya dengan membalas pelukan Jimin.

"Tidak akan. Aku tahu kau akan menangkapku hyung." jawabnya dengan menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yoongi.

"Turun sebentar, aku belum melepas sepatu." ucapnya setelah mengusap belakang kepala Jimin, namun hanya gelengan yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku sudah merasa nyaman hyung~" rengeknya.

"Menyusahkan saja" protesnya dengan melepas sepatunya perlahan, ia takut menjatuhkan bayi besarnya yang memang tidak ringan.

"Hihihihi aku tahu kau menyukainya." bisiknya.

"Percaya diri sekali nyonya Min" ujarnya setelah sukses melepas sepatunya, ia memberikan kecupan ringan pada leher Jimin dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Tunggu! Kau lupa sesuatu Hyung!" cegah Jimin saat Yoongi akan masuk kamar mereka, membuat Yoongi heran.

"Hyung, Mochimchim ini memerlukan susu sebelum tidur, jadi buatkan aku susu." Ia menatap lekat mata Yoongi dengan pout lucu.

"Mochimchim?" Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh tanya.

"Itu nama panggilan anak kita hyung hehehehe dan siapa tahu dia mirip sepertiku nanti." jawabnya dengan cengiran khasnya, membuat Yoongi mencubit pipi mochi Jimin.

"Bagaimana jika dia mirip denganku?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib dunia ini jika ada dua Yoongi hahaha" tawanya.

"Lebih baik ada dua Yoongi dari pada bayi besar manja ini."

"Heeey!"

"Aku suka jika dia tampan seperti ku, bukan imut seperti mu."

"Itu tidak adil" Jimin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hentikan atau ku makan bibirmu"

Dengan segera Jimin membungkam mulutnya, melihat Yoongi yang sudah membuka mulutnya, membuat Jimin merona merah dan meninggalkan Yoongi dengan senyum setannya.

。

。

。

。

"Hyuung~ bbuing~ bbuing~"

"Haaah... baiklah"

Serangan aegyo yang ia luncurkan itu sukses membuat Yoongi mengalah. Seharusnya Jimin sudah mengantuk setelah meminum susu formulanya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Jiminnya malah semakin hyper dan meminta untuk melihat film terbaru di bioskop.

"Booking saja tempatnya, masih belum terlambat untuk jadwal pukul sembilan malam." Yoongi memberikan ponsel pintarnya pada Jimin agar ia bisa membeli tiketnya dan memilih filmnya, sedangkan ia bersiap dan mengambil baju milik Jimin. Tidak mungkin Jimin pergi dengan short pants di atas lututnya itu kan?

"Sudaaah" deklarasinya.

"Ganti celanamu dan ayo beragkat." titahnya.

"Kenapa ganti baju? Aku suka baju ini." keluhnya dengan menunjuk hoodie yang ia kenakan.

"Aku tidak menunjuk atasanya chim, tapi celana yang kau kenakan sayang.'' ucapnya membuat Jimin ber-oh ria.

"Oh... bukankah aku terlihat sexy jika begini?" tanyanya dengan menirukan gaya penari seksi 'I like that'.

"Cukup, atau kita batalkan rencananya." ancam Yoongi.

"Tidak bisa begitu hyung!"

"Tentu saja bisa, lalu kita buat adegan panas kita sendiri." balasnya santai.

"Adegan panas kita sendiri?" Jimin membeo membuat Yoongi menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual.

"Astaga! Kau mesum hyung!" Jimin melempar ponsel Yoongi dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti celananya.

"Chim, kau lupa membawa gantinya sayang!" teriaknya dari luar pintu.

CKLEK

"Berikan padaku!" perintahnya.

"Iya nyonya."

"Aku namja hyung!"

BLAM!

"Tidak ada namja yang mempoutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya saat marah Jimin." sindirnya.

"Aku mendengar itu hyung!"

。

。

。

。

"Kau yakin?"

Dua kata itu sudah sepuluh kali keluar dari mulutnya, hingga membuat objek yang di tanya memutar matanya jengah.

"Iya hyung, sampai kapan aku harus mengulanginya?" ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Tapi ini film-"

"Horror" potongnya cepat.

"Aku ingin melihat film ini hyung, dan aku tidak akan takut." lanjutnya dan menarik Yoongi masuk.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau takut nanti" ia memperigatkan Jimin, yang hanya di anggap angin lalu.

"Ssssttt... jangan berisik hyung, dan jangan takut." ucapnya lalu menyamankan dirinya dikursi.

Sudah setengah jam film itu berlagsung, dengan ruangan gelap, mencekam, dan sepi. Ia bisa merasakan gerakan tambahan milik Jimin, mulai dari kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut dan ia mainkan, bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit, matanya yang mulai tidak fokus pada layar didepannya dan banyak lagi.

Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar besar di hadapannya, adegan dimana sang protagonis memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap, menyusuri tiap anak tangga dengan senter di tangan, semakin kedalam dan

KRIEEET

"HYA-''

Ia kembali melihat ke arah Jimin yang mengeluarkan pekikan kecil dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jimin, apa kau yakin ingin lanjut melihat film ini?" tanyanya

"I-iya hyung, b-be-berhenti bertanya begitu. F-fokus saja pada filmnya." jawabnya tersendat dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar, dan kembali melihat ke arah layar besar di hadapannya. Memunculkan sang protagonis yang terjebak dalam ruangan dengan nafas tersenggal dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

Langkah kaki yang terus menggema dalam ruangan itu terasa semakin cepat, seorang wanita yang terus menghindar dari hantu yang terus mengejarnya, hingga saat ia membuka pintu

BANG!

"I find you."

"HWAAAAA EEOOMMAAA!"

Teriakan kedua yang bersamaan dengan sang protagonis, membuat seluruh penonton mengalihkan atensi mereka kearah namja yang memeluk manusia di sampingnya. Yoongi yang menyadari posisinya segera bangkit menggendong Jimin dan mengucapkan kata maaf pada seluruh penonton yang terganggu.

Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan Premier itu. Untung saja Jimin memesan kursi premier, hanya ada segelintir manusia didalamnya dan tak banyak orang yang bisa melihat wajahnya dan Jimin di dalam. Ia masuk dalam kamar mandi dan mendudukkan Jimin di wastafel.

"Lihat siapa yang menangis dan berteriak?" sarkasnya

"Hikss.. hiks... ma-maaf hyung. A-aku hiks... ta...kut" isaknya.

"Jika kau mendengarkanku ini tidak akan terjadi." Ia membawa Jimin dalam pelukannya agar tangisan itu berhenti.

"Sstt... berhenti menangis, kau tahu hantu itu akan mendatangi orang-orang yang cengeng."

Seketika kalimat itu terucap, isakan Jimin berhenti dan beralih kedua tangannya memeluk leher Yoongi erat.

"Sungguh?" gumamnya dan hanya ia balas anggukan.

。

。

。

。

Biasanya berjalan menuju pintu apartment adalah hal yang begitu mudah dan cepat. Tapi sekarang, bagi Min Yoongi ini adalah hal yang merepotkan. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa jika koalanya yang bertindak.

"Jimin, lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku sulit berjalan."

"Tidak! Bagaimana jika hantunya datang?" Ia menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yoongi.

"Tidak akan ada hantu yang mau membawa makhluk manja sepertimu Jimin, mungkin hanya aku saja yang mau." ejeknya

"Ya sudah bawa saja." Jimin tak mau kalah dan menyamankan dirinya di punggung Yoongi, dengan dirinya yang mengoala.

"Ugh.. kau berat chiim" protesnya.

"Ayolah hyung, tinggal luuruuss dan kita sampai di depan pintu apartment kita! Go! Go!" semangatnya dengan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

Ia memutuskan ikut bermain dengan Jimin, meletakkan tanganya untuk menopang tubuh Jimin dan berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Jimin, Aku mau membuka pintunya." ucapnya, namun tak ada balasan. Ia tolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Jimin yang sudah berlayar ke alam mimpi.

Senyum tipis itu terukir di wajahnya, perlahan ia mengambil kunci dan menyeimbangkan Jimin dalam gendonganya. Setelah sukses, ia segera membaringkan Jimin dan memberikan beruang putih besar untuk dipeluknya.

"Cantik." gumamnya dengan menyisir kebelakang poni yang hampir menutupi mata Jimin. Ia berdiri dari spot nyamannya dan keluar untuk meminum seglas air.

Ketika ia kembali, ia mendengar isakan-isakan kecil. Dengan segera ia percepat langkahnya dan kembali ke spot sebelumnya.

"Hey chim. Chimchim" Ia kembali mengusap kepala Jimin, dan usapan itu berhasil membuat Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dari sang beruang putih.

"Hyu..hyung... h-hantunya d-datang da-dan kau hiks.. hilang... hiks..."

Ah sepertinya Jimin mimpi buruk, ia merebahkan tubuhya dan mengambil tempat sang beruang putih, dengan segera Jimin menelusupkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi dengan menggumamkan kata yang sulit ia dengar.

。

。

。

。

Meski satu jam berlalu, ia masih bisa merasakan tubuh Jimin yang bergetar dan gerakan tanggannya yang bermain di dadanya.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Jimin saat Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan mengambil benda pipih bergambar apel bekas gigitan miliknya di meja nakas.

"Aku lupa membaca pesan Jungkook." jawabnya.

"Apa yang Kookie kirim?" Jimin langsung mengambil ponsel pintar yang ada di tangan Yoongi dan melihat sebuah video kiriman Jungkook.

"Ini bukan blue film kan hyung?" selidiknya.

"Aku lebih suka blue film kita sendiri." jawabnya tanpa dosa yang menghasilkan pukulan pelan di lengannya. Jimin yang pada dasarnya dalam mode penasaran maksimal, segera meng-klik videonya.

 _P-P-A-P_

 _I have a pen, I have an Apple_

 _Uh! Apple-pen!_

 _I have a pen, I have Pineapple_

 _Uh! Pineapple-pen!_

 _Apple-pen, Pineapple-pen. Uh!_

 _Pen-Pineapple-Apple-_

"Ahahahahahahahaha.. hyu-hahahahaha..."

Tawa Jimin pecah ketika ia melihat pria berkacamata dengan jas kuning menari tarian aneh. Ia tak kunjung hentikan tawanya, hingga menit ke 30, Jimin menatap Yoongi.

"Hyung, menarilah seperti ini untukku~" pinta Jimin manja.

"Kau bercanda" Yoongi menatapnya tak percaya. Jimin segera mencengkram tangan Yoongi dan meraba isi laci meja nakas dekatnya.

"Tidak sayang~ ini juga anakmu kan?" ujarnya dengan masangkan telinga kucing di kepala Yoongi dan pernak-pernik lainnya.

"Astaga, kenapa ngidammu begitu aneh." keluhnya.

"Entahlah, anakmu yang meminta hyung." elaknya.

"Jika jelek ulang sampai mirip hyung. Ok?" pintanya sedikit memaksa.

"Hentikan. Bagai-"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan hyung." Tegasnya.

"Ji-"

"Hana, dul, set"

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

 **TBC**

 **#T** api **B** er **C** anda

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。。

A.N :

Nihao minna-sama^^

Ada yang masih menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? Hehehehe jika masih ada semoga suka chap ini ^^ *bow*

Maafkan akai yang baru muncul #sungkem. Maapkeun ne, seluruh file saia hilang beserta rusaknya hape saia T.T dan semua data FF-nya musnah, jadi saia harus mengetik semuanya dari awal. Sungguh maafkan saia atas update-an yang lama T.T

Thankyou untuk minna-sama yang sudah mem-follow dan mem-favorite cerita ini *bow* ^^, Terimakasih juga untuk minna-sama yang mau menunggu ff ini untuk update dan mensupport ff ini *bow*.

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

EPILOGUE :

Yoongi menatap heran ketiga rekan kerjanya yang sibuk menahan tawa dan menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Maafkan aku hyung tapi- ahahahaha!" Jungkook tertawa keras dan gulung-gulung di lantai ruang kerjanya, ditambah tawa Hoseok yang menyusul, sedangkan Namjoon masih setia mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Menahan tawa.

"Ekhem... hyung seharusnya kau berduet dengan artis PPAP yang asli." saran Namjoon

"Apa maksudmu?" Yoongi gagal paham.

"Ahahaha... Jiminie... hahaha.. efeknya terlalu besar bagimu hyung" Hoseok menghapus air mata bahagianya itu.

"Oh tidak." Ia segera merampas ponsel pintar Hoseok dan melihat video kiriman Jimin, yang dikirimnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"MIN JIMIN!"

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

TBC

#beneranTBC

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。。

 **Balasan review :**

 **Jintsuhwan94**

Gomawo atas review-nya ^^. Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu lama *bow* ini sudah lanjut kok ^^ semoga suka dengan chap ini ^^ *bow*

 **cutechimo jemen**

Thankyou atas reviewnya *bow* maapkeun ya saia membuat anda menunggu untuk updatean chap ini. Biarkan saja Yoongi di jajah sama Jiminie, yang penting Chimchim bahagia #plaakk semoga suka chap ini ^^

 **jchimchimo**

Biasa Jimin sukanya main begituan sama Kookie #mainapahayo? Hehehehe. Btw thankyou atas reviewnya dan sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan ff abal ini, maaf juga sudah membuat menunggu lama, semoga suka chap ini *bow*

 **Guest #1**

Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu update-an di tanggal 7 aug dan untuk review-nya juga gomawo ^^. Maaf saia membuat anda menunggu lama lagi *bow*, semoga suka chap ini ^^

 **yoongi kwiyowo**

Gomawo atas review-nya dan sudah mau membaca ff ini *bow* ini sudah lanjut semoga suka chap ini ^^

 **haneunseok**

Ada hehehehe ini sudah lanjut, maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu lama *bow* semoga suka chap ini dan terimakasih atas review-nya ^^

 **Guest #2**

Ini sudah lanjut ^^ terimakasih sudah mau menunggu dan mereview *bow*. Maapkeun saia yang sudah membuat anda menunggu lama *deep bow* semoga suka chap ini ^^


	8. Update

Disclaimer : Bangtan bukan milik saia, mereka milik Bighit dan orang tua mereka.

Warning : ini gaje, abal, typo sebagian dari hidup

。

。

。

。

。

J

。

。

。

。

。

。。

BUGH!

BUGH!

"-Min"

BUGH!

"Min Ji-"

BUGH!

BUGH!

Lemparan tiada henti itu terus menghantam si rambut hijau. Ia hanya bisa bungkam dan melindungi wajah tampannya, sedangkan si orange terus melemparnya dengan berbagai boneka.

"Yoongi"

BUGH!

"JELEK!"

BUGH!

"MENYEBALKAN!"

BUGH! BUGH!

Bibir plum menggoda itu semakin mengerucut, ia memincingkan mata sengit, menandakan rasa kesalnya yang teramat besar.

BUGH! BUGH!

Tangan yang masih setia menyilang itu terus mengamankan kepalanya dari seragan brutal Jimin, namun seiring detik berikutnya tak ada lagi lemparan datang, sepertinya itu menjadi serangan terakhir Jimin.

"Kenapa tidak dilempar hm?" tanyanya setelah melihat satu boneka beruang putih besar dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Pergi sana! Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Jimin.

"Jimin, dengar ak-"

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Sebelum lemparan berikutnya mengenai dirinya dan wajah tampannya, ia segera berlari ke luar dari kamar Jimin dan menutup pintunya. Sungguh amarah Jimin berlipat ganda.

"Berhasil?" tanya seorang namja cantik yang diketahui sebagai eomma Jimin. Sebut saja Baekhyun. Park Baekhyun.

"Belum eommoni." jawab Yoongi.

"Tch... tidak berguna" ejek namja cantik lain, membuat Yoongi menatap sengit orang yang berada di belakang eomma Jimin, yang tidak lain adalah Min Heecul. Eommanya sendiri.

"Jangan memulai Eomma." Yoongi memutar matanya jenggah.

"Sia-sia saja eomma menikahkanmu dengan Jimin." kompornya lagi.

"Chullie hyung, sudahlah. Jiminie juga keras kepala." ujar Baekhyun menengahi.

"Anakmu itu aku eomma bukan Jimin." Yoongi mendesis.

"Sekarang dia anaku juga Min." balas sang eomma tak mau kalah.

"Jika bukan karenaku, Jimin tak akan jadi anakmu eomma." Yoongi tersenyum menang.

Beginilah jadinya jika Yoongi bertemu eommanya. Jika tidak berdebat tentang Jimin ya berebut Jimin, mengingat obsesi mereka pada Jimin yang sama besarnya.

"Sudah kalian sama saja. Yoongi lebih baik kau kembali ke studio, biarkan kami yang mengurus Jimin." saran Baekhyun sebelum peperangan terjadi.

"Sana urus pekerjaanmu, Jiminie milik eomma sekarang." ucapnya dengan nada menantang.

"Terserah. Eommoni aku titip Jimin. Jangan di culik." Yoongi berujar sengit.

"Jiiimiiiniieee~ Chullie eomma datang~" singsang Heecul yang mengabaikan Yoongi.

。

。

。

。

"Kau bodoh atau dungu? Sudah ku bilang bukan seperti ini! Menyingkir dan buat yang lain!"

Lengkap sudah penderitaan seorang namja yang dari tadi pagi menjadi sasaran empuk amarah si rambut hijau, dan berakhir dengan mengulang seluruh hasil kerjanya dari awal. Seperti merubah ulang seluruh hasil rapat mereka dengan Bang PD-nim, ya itu adalah salah satu dari semua 'kesalahannya' hari ini.

"Yah! Hyung ada apa denganmu?" tanya salah satu rekannya yang sudah sering ia hina, Hoseok. Lengkapnya Jung Hoseok, yang sudah lelah mendengar segala umpatan Yoongi.

"Diam kau Hoesok." titahnya dingin.

"Hyung, harusnya itu Hoseok. Tega sekali kau merubah nama pemberian orangtuaku?" ujarnya tak terima.

"Kau memperparah keadaan Hope." Namjoon yang sudah geregetan ikut menyuarakan suaranya.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga lelah dengan aura amarah Yoongi yang menghiasi ruangan rapat mereka.

"PMS hyung?" Hoseok masih berusaha membuat Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita.

"Banyak sekali orang bodoh di dunia ini, mana ada namja pms. Ka-"

"Cukup hyung. Apa masalahmu? Berhenti membuat kita sebagai sasaran amarahmu." Namjoon menyela.

"Benar hyung, kau bisa bercerita pada kami." imbuh Hoseok.

Ucapan mereka membuatnya menghela nafas pelan lalu mentap kedua sahabat sehidup-matinya itu. Bukannya ia tak percaya dua sahabatnya ini, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk bercerita kan?

"Jiminie." ucapnya lirih.

 _Sudah ku duga!_

"Sudah dua minggu dia di rumah eommanya, dan menolakku habis-habisan." paparnya dengan nada lelah.

"Ah! Jangan katakan jika ada eommamu juga di sana." tebak Namjoon

"Tepat sekali Kim." Yoongi membenarkan.

"Pantas suasananya mencekam. Apa yang kau lakukan hyung sampai Jimin marah besar?" Hoseok penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, aku memindahkan seluruh barang-barangku dan Jimin ke rumah baru yang sudah ku bangun. Kita sepakat akan pindah saat member baru datang, tapi sepertinya Jimin lupa akan hal itu dan dia marah besar." ungkapnya jujur.

"Aaah... jadi dia marah karena kau tidak mengatakan akan pindah di bulan ini?" Klarifikasi Hoseok, diangguki Yoongi.

"Lalu pengusiran pagi ini?"

"Jika yang itu..."

。

。

。

。

"Chullie eomma~"

Jimin yang merengek lelah karena eomma mertuanya itu terus menyuapkan buah yang ia kupas untuknya, sedangkan eommanya sendiri hanya duduk santai di sampingnya.

"Wae Jiminie? Ayo cepat habiskan lalu kita belanja baju untuk cucu eomma." ucapnya semangat.

"Kita tunggu Yoongi hyung saja eomma." pinta Jimin.

"Kenapa menunggu Yoongi? Lalu siapa yang mengusirnya tadi pagi?" Baekhyun berujar santai.

"Tadi pagi Yoongi hyung mesum. Jadi aku mengusirnya." Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Mesum? Apa yang dilakukan si mesum itu pada anak kesayangan eomma ini hm?" tanya Heecul mengusap sayang kepala Jimin.

"Eomma tahu, tadi dia membangunkanku dengan membuat jejak di sekitar sini eomma." tunjuknya pada daerah perpotongan lehernya.

"Wah cukup banyak, jelas dan terang sekali tandanya." pujinya dengan mengangguk-angguk

Pujian itu malah membuatnya semakin sebal. Yoongi dan eommanya sama saja! Mereka suka membuatnya di posisi sulit!

"Tandanya bagus kan chim? Eomma bangga sekali pada Yoongi." bergantilah Baekhyun yang memuji Yoongi.

"Ish.. eomma! Anakmu itu aku!" kesalnya.

"Yoongi juga anak eomma." belanya lagi.

"Molla, eomma menyebalkannya." kesal Jimin

"Aww apa anak eomma ini marah?" goda Heecul.

Jimin mengalihkan kepalanya dari senyuman jahil eommanya dan menatap lurus ke arah suster yang berlalu dengan beragam berkas dan obat di tangannya. Hingga tak lama kemudian seorang suster memanggil namanya.

"Min Jimin."

"Iya" sahut eomma sosialita itu, dan segera masuk kedalam ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh sang suster.

"Pagi nyonya Min." sapa dokter Lee, dan dibalas senyuman kecil dari Jimin.

"Dimana tuan Min? Biasanya anda akan datang bersamanya." senyumnya ramah dan sedikit membungkukan badannya melihat kedua namja cantik di belakang Jimin.

"Dia sedang sibuk, jadi kami menemaninya." jawab sang eomma mertua.

"Baiklah, tak biasanya ia tidak menemaninya. Seingatku tuan Min akan selalu meluangkan waktunya, apalagi ia semangat sekali mengetahui perkembangan anaknya." jelas sang dokter yang membuat Jimin memandang sang dokter.

"Nyonya Min, berbaringlah di sini dan aku akan memeriksa keadaan anda dan bayi anda." lanjut sang dokter meminta Jimin untuk berbaring.

Perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir dokter Lee terngiang begitu saja di otaknya. Memang benar apa yang di katakan oleh dokter itu. Yoongi yang paling semangat dan antusias menyambut datangnya anak mereka, bukannya ia tidak bahagia, tapi salahkan Yoongi yang memutuskan semaunya sendiri.

"Nyonya Min?" panggil sang dokter yang membuat lamunannya buyar.

"Apakah anda memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat anda kecewa?" tanya dokter cantik itu.

"Tidak." elaknya.

"Benarkah? Tapi detak jatung si kecil ini berkata lain. Ingin mendengarnya?" perkataan dokter itu membuatnya penasaran dan langsung ia angguki.

Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung kecil. Detakan yang pelan tapi ada sedikit kesedihan dalam detakan itu. Apa dia tahu yang ia rasakan? Jimin melihat kearah sang dokter yang tersenyum padanya, sebelum ia melontarkan pertanyaan dokter cantik itu menjawab wajah bingungnya itu.

"Nyonya Min, jantung mu berdetak untuknya dan perasaanmu perasaannya juga. Ketika kau merasa sedih, ia akan merasakannya juga." Jimin menatap dokter Lee dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Dia dan dirimu merindukan tuan Min. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu dan bayi kecilmu, apalagi di usia kehamilan mu yang sudah mencapai bulan keenam. Ia sudah lebih peka dengan sekitarnya, seringlah berinteraksi denganya agar ia mengenal suaramu dan suara tuan Min."

。

。

。

。

 _Drrrtttt... ddrrrtttt..._

"Hyung, angkat telponmu." Namjoon mengingatkanya untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya.

"Hm..."

Dan itu juga yang menjadi jawaban Yoongi untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya. Begitulah Yoongi, ia akan melampiaskan segala emosinya pada pekerjaannya jika Jiminnya memusuhi dia.

"Hyung, eommamu sudah menelepon sepuluh kali. Siapa tahu itu Jiminie." kini berganti Jungkook yang mengingatkan dan seketika nama Jimin disebut ia segera mengangkat telponnya.

"Yeobb-"

 _"PABO YA! MIN PABO YOONGI! CEPAT KEMARI ATAU KU BUNUH KAU!"_

Teriakan nyaring yang menyapa telinganya itu membuat dengungan tercipta di telinganya.

"Eomma, teriakkan mu i-"

 _"Tutup mulutmu Min! Atau ku cincang-"_

 _"Yoongi? Yoongi? Kau disana nak?"_

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Namjoon yang menyikut tangannya bertanyapun hanya ia jawab gelengan.

"Ne, eommoni ada apa?" jawab Yoongi, setelah menelaah seluruh teriakan eommanya dan nada khawatir milik eomma Jimin.

 _"Yoongi, bisakah kau pulang lebih awal? Jimin, dia menangis dan memintamu datang. Bahkan ia tak mau makan apapun."_

Yoongi yang mendengar itu segera mengangkat dirinya dari kursi kerjanya dan segera melesat menuju pintu keluar ruang kerja Namjoon.

"Joon, Hope, Kook. Sisanya kalian urus." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Hoseok yang menghasilkan gelengan dari kedua rekannya.

"Aku lapar. Kita makan saja." ucap Jungkook polos.

"Ide bagus Jeon." Setuju Namjoon

"Setidaknya aura setan itu hilang." Hoseok berujar lega dan diangguki kedua manusia lain disebelahnya.

。

。

。

。

Setibanya di kediaman keluarga Park, ia segera berlari masuk dan disambut kedua eommanya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Akhirnya kau datang, cepat urus Jimin sebelum appanya pulang. Palli! palli!." Baekhyun mendorong Yoongi masuk kedalam kamar Jimin, lalu menutup pintunya.

Yang ia lihat bukanlah Jimin yang menangis seperti kata sang eomma tapi Jimin yang sedang membaca novel dan alunan musik lembut menemaninya.

"Jim, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir karena Jimin hanya melihatnya dalam diam. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Jimin mulai menggeleng dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Reflek, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin dan memeluknya erat. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Jimin dan bayi mereka, jujur saja ia amat sangat khawatir.

"Maafkan aku hyung." tiga kata yang keluar dari bibir manis Jimin semakin membuatnya cemas.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya menenagkan.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung. Appa menceritakan semuanya padaku, harusnya kau mengatakan semuanya dari awal hyung." ujarnya, membuat Yoongi diam mencerna maksud Jimin.

"Jika aku mengatakannya itu bukan surprise. Aku ingin tahu ekspresi terkejutmu saat kau melihat rumah kita nanti." jelas Yoongi.

"Jika aku tahu kau sudah membangunnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, aku tidak akan bertindak seperti ini. Bahkan kau sampai mendesain rumahnya seperti yang aku inginkan." ucapnya dengan nada menyesal, dan menghasilkan kekehan Yoongi.

"Jika aku menikahimu tanpa sesuatu yang bisa kuberikan padamu, berarti aku telah gagal. Lagi pula aku takut jika appamu tidak mengijinkanku menikahimu jadi aku memberikan desainnya pada appamu." Yoongi melepas pelukanya pada Jimin dan menatapnya lekat.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintaiku hyung." ucap Jimin memberi kecupan ringan di bibir Yoongi.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kita satu tim untuk festival kampus. Kau yang membuatku percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama." Jimin memandang Yoongi lekat sebelum pekikan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ow..."

"Apa yang sakit?" Yoongi khawatir mendengar pekikan Jimin, namun Jimin tersenyum dan hanya mengarahkan tangan Yoongi ke arah perutnya.

Kedua mata sipit Yoongi langsung terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi lucu. Ia melihat Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit dipercaya.

"Di-dia bergerak chim!" serunya senang.

"Lihat betapa senangnya dia mendengar suaramu." jelas Jimin padanya. Yoongi menempelkan telinganya di perut Jimin dan berbisik.

"Cepatlah datang, appa sudah tidak sabar untuk memelukmu."

Tanpa mereka sadari orang tua mereka sudah berkerumun di dekat pintu menguping segala pembicaraan mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang.

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

Suasana makan malam kediaman Park benar-benar hangat dan nyaman, obrolan ringan yang menyertai kegiatan Yoongi menyuapi Jimin.

"Hyung." pangginya tiba-tiba membuat seuruh orang disana memandangnya.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita pergi ke rumah kita dengan bersepeda?"

"Kau bercanda."

"Apa salahnya Yoongi, lakukan saja." ucap appanya Min Hanheng santai.

"Eomma juga merasa kau butuh olahraga Yoongi." dukung eommanya dengan senyum setan andalannya.

"Jaraknya cukup jauh eomma, bagaimama jika Jimin merasa lelah di tengah jalan?" elak Yoongi

"Jaraknyakan cukup jauh, bukan jarak dari Seouk ke Daegu. Apa salahnya Yoongi. Jika bukan karna ku Jimin tak akan kembali padamu." kali ini appa Jimin, Park Chanyeol yang berbicara.

"Yeol, cukup jangan ikut campur. Biarkan Yoongi melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan, jika Jimin ingin begitu maka Yoongi harus melakukannya." Baekhyun menengahi.

"Tepat sekali."

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

TBC

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。。

A.N :

DOUBLE UPDATE! ^^

Semoga suka dua chapter baru ini ^^ Semoga masih ada yang menunggu updatean ff ini ^^ Terimkasih yang sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan ff ini *deepbow* Terimaksih juga untuk minna-sama yang sudah mau memfollow dan memfavorite story ini *deebow*


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Bangtan bukan milik saia, mereka milik Bighit dan orang tua mereka.

Warning : ini gaje, abal, typo sebagian dari hidup

。

。

。

。

。

O

。

。

。

。

。

。。

Mata sukses terbuka lebar itu langsung disuguhkan pemandangan namja berambut mint yang masih setia pada mimpinya. Dia melihat bibirnya bergerak pelan, ingin rasanya mengecup bibir itu, apa daya perutnya yang membesar menghalanginya melakukan itu.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh pipi kanan si namja mint dan mengusapnya pelan, membuat kedua netranya terbuka.

"Hey.." sapanya dengan suara serak.

"Hey, pagi hyung."

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya dan mengecup singkat kening Jimin.

"Sangat. Tidur dalam pelukan Min Yoongi sangaaat nyaman." jawabnya di sertai tawa kecil.

"Silly Mochi." ia mencubit kecil pipi Jimin, membuat namja mochi itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa dia sudah bangun?" Ia mengusap sayang perut Jimin.

"Belum, sepertinya kehangatan ini membuatnya nyaman." jawabnya, dengan senyum manisnya.

Detik kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Yoongi yang mengusap sayang rambut Jimin, begitu pula sebaliknya menikmati usapan lembut yang menenangkan. Tak satupun dari mereka berminat untuk beranjak, hingga si imut di antara keduanya memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak ingin bangun dan mandi?"

"Sebenarnya, kegiatan ini yang paling menyenangkan dari kedua hal yang kau sebutkan." jawaban terlewat jujur itu membuat Jimin memutar matanya malas.

"Tapi, aku mau mandi hyung." keluhnya.

"Nanti saja Chimie. Ini terlalu nyaman untuk bangun." balasnya dengan keluhan lain, baru saja ia akan membalas Yoongi, tapi sebuah pergerakan dalam perutnya, otomatis membuatnya bungkam.

"Sepertinya dia sudah bangun. Apa kau merasakannya hyung?" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar. Yoongi yang melihat itu, membawa tangan kiri Jimin ke arah bibirnya dan memberi kecupan ringan pada jemari mungil Jimin.

"Ya, aku merasakannya. Dia bergerak, cepatlah datang mochichimchim." ujarnya mengusap pelan perut Jimin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Lihat, betapa tidak sabarannya appamu ini." tawa Jimin, meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Yoongi dan ikut mengusapnya.

"Jadi Yoonie appa, kapan kita mandi?"

"Kita mandi sekarang, puas?" ia bangkit dari ranjang mereka dan membantu Jimin.

"Kau bertambah gemuk chim, seperti mochi berjalan." guraunya.

"Kau yang membuatku begini hyung, ingat? Berhenti memanggilku mochi berjalan."

"Mochi gembul-akh sakit." satu cubitan sukses membuat Yoongi merintih dan menghentikan ejekannya.

。

。

O

。

。

Setelah ritual pagi mereka selesai (a.k.a memandikan Jimin) berakhir, ia menggendong Jimin menuruni tangga dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Aku berat hyung?" kalimat pertanyaan itu terlontar setelah duduk manis di sofa.

"Tidak, kau ringan seperti air galon." pout lucu segera terbentuk di bibir ranum Jimin mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Itu tidak ringan namanya. Menyebalkan!" bibir mengerucut itu semakin parah ketika sang pelaku tergelak dalam tawanya, entah kenapa Yoongi lebih suka menggodanya kali ini. Oh, bukan kali ini, tapi sejak pertengahan bulan ke-enam masa ke hamilannya. Yoongi jadi lebih menyebalkan.

"Haa... okay, maafkan aku sayang. Sarapan apa yang kau inginkan hari ini?" tawarnya setelah bosan tertawa.

"Pancake terdengar enak, buatkan aku bentuk beruang ya hyung." pintanya.

"Hmm... baiklah, tapi berikan bayaranku. Pelayanan ini tidak gratis chim." ucapan Yoongi membuat kedua alisnya bertaut, 'bayaran'? Apa? Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum menarik Yoongi membungkuk untuknya.

Cup cup cup

Ia memberi kecupan pada kedua pipi dan bibir Yoongi, sebelum menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap penuh manik hitam di hadapannya.

"Cukup?" tanyanya.

"Itu baru seperempatnya, tapi kau bisa membayar sisanya..." ia menggantung kalimatnya membuat Jimin memandangnya penuh.

"...saat sesi malam hari." lanjutnya sebelum berlari ke arah dapur, melarikan diri.

"Hyuuung! Berhenti menggodaku!"

。

。

O

。

。

Rasa bosan mulai menghampiri si orange, mulai dari memindah chanel teve, sampai bermain ponsel pintarnya, tak ada yang menolong. Ia melirik ke arah Yoongi, masih sibuk dengan masakannya, apa selama itu membuat pancake?

Di edarkan pandangannya menatap seluruh foto di dinding ruang tamu, tertata rapi dan mudah untuk dipandang. Apa Yoongi melakukan ini sendiri? Ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa membantunya, menata seperti ini bukanlah hal mudah. Dengan berpegangan pada sandaran sofa, ia berjalan menuju salah satu bingkai foto yang berada di meja teve.

Itu foto di depan air terjun dimana Yoongi memeluknya dari belakang, sekilas ia teringat tentang liburannya ke Norway bersama Yoongi dan yang lain, lucu, menegangkan dan menyenangkan. Senyum kecil terselip dari bibirnya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan dua buah album foto, salah satunya bertuliskan 'History' di atasnya. Penasaran, ia mengambil album tersebut dan membawanya menuju sofa.

Dibukanya halaman pertama, dan menemukan foto malam festival kampus mereka, ada dirinya dan Yoongi di panggung. Ia teringat Yoongi memainkan instrumen piano yang indah, di situ juga awal mereka bertemu. Ia tertawa mengingat betapa kakunya Yoongi dulu, membuat Namjoon dan yang lain ikut turun tangan membantunya.

Di bawahnya terdapat foto dimana mereka bermain di pantai, ada dia dan Jungkook yang membangun istana pasir, foto Namjoon dan Jungkook yang melempar Hoseok ke laut, Seokjin yang memakan semangka dan dirinya yang mengubur Yoongi dalam pasir.

Di sampingnya ia melihat foto mereka berenam. Ah, foto ini, Yoongi dan Jungkook menarik dirinya ke arah mereka masing-masing. Membuat foto ini jadi unik. Bahkan sampai sekarang, ia tidak tahu kenapa Yoongi dan Kookie menariknya seperti itu, ingatkan Jimin untuk menanyakannya nanti.

。

。

O

。

。

Di halaman terakhir, terdapat foto acara graduation. Chullie eomma yang merayakannya. Ia mengingat detailnya, setelah acara itu berakhir, di bawahnya terdapat foto momen saat Yoongi melanjutkan acaranya dengan mengeluarkan kotak merah berisi cincin dan berlutut di depannya. Bahkan ia meningat ucapan Yoongi dengan baik.

 _"Jimin, kau tahu aku tidak pandai mengarang indah, dan... aku ingin kau memakai cincin ini. Setelah kau menyelesaikan studimu, aku pasti menikahimu."_

Ia tergelak dalam tawanya mengingat kalimat milik Yoongi yang 'straightforward', dan terdapat kepastian di dalamnya. Ia juga mengingat jelas semuanya, paras Yoongi yang memerah, dan semua orang di sana yang menggodanya setelah melakukan hal itu.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin tertawa sendiri, memunculkan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Ia menghampiri Jimin dengan dua piring di tangannya, satu pancake beruang dan satu lagi pancake normal.

"Chim, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya memecah alunan tawa Jimin.

"Ya tentu saja, aku hanya teringat peristiwa dalam foto ini." tunjuknya, membuat Yoongi melihat objek yang dimaksud Jimin.

"Oh foto itu." ia meletakkan pancakenya dan duduk di samping Jimin.

"Kau mengingatnya kan hyung?" Yoongi tahu jika Jimin berniat menggodanya.

"Tentu saja, pestanya sangat menyenangkan." ia memotong kecil pancake milik Jimin.

"Bukan, saa-mmm" Yoongi memasukkan potongan itu dalam mulut Jimin.

"Sarapan, sebelum beruang manis ini menangis." ucapnya sebelum Jimin protes.

。

。

O

。

。

"Kau mengingatnya kan hyung?" tanya Jimin dengan Yoongi yang kembali menyuapkan pancakenya.

"Hm? Saat kau menangis seperti yeoja, ketika aku melamarmu?" ia memberi gesture orang mengingat tapi tidak dengan nadanya.

"Yah! Bukan yang itu." Jimin menggerang kesal, selalu dia yang kalah.

"lalu?" Yoongi memberinya tatapan polos.

"Ah sudah lupakan. Aku malas berbicara padamu, pergi sana." Jimin menekuk bibirnya ke bawah.

"Jiminie..." panggilnya membuat Jimin menatapnya seperti anak kucing hilang.

"Aku ingin kau memakai cincin ini. Setelah kau menyelesaikan studimu, aku pasti menikahimu." lanjutnya membawa bibir Jimin dalam panggutan yang cukup lama.

"Dan sekarang sudah kutepati." ujarnya setelah mengakhiri panggutan mereka.

"Hyung, kau membuatku malu." kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau yang memulai sayang, jadi jangan tersipu seperti yeoja." ia menurunkan kedua tangan Jimin, membuat sang empu menatapnya lekat.

"Cukup ini mulai terdengar aneh. Mau lihat album yang lain?" tawarnya dan anggukan Jimin menjadi jawabanya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu dan kita akan melihanya bersama."

"Oh ya, hyung, saat kita foto berenam di pantai, kenapa kau menarik tanganku bersamaan dengan Kookie?" tanya Jimin seketika ia mengingat tentang foto itu.

"Ah... itu hanya namja yang boleh tahu." jawabannya membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku juga namja hyung."

"Tidak ada namja yang ngambek seperti anak kucing hilang."

"Ta-mmpmm"

"Sarapan, beruangnya menangis."

。

。

O

。

。

Suara gelak tawa milik namja mint dan orange, membuat suasana pagi menjelang siang jadi lebih hidup. Jimin yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi, sedangkan sang empu bahu memegang album foto kedua yang berisi foto pernikahan dan bulan madu mereka.

"Aku ingat saat kita memesan makanan, lalu kau memarahi waiternya karena pesanannya salah, padahal kau sudah memakannya." tawa Jimin.

"Ya tentu saja marah, aku tidak memesan makanan itu, tapi kau mengatakan iya, saat aku sudah memakannya aku baru sadar jika pesanan itu salah. Ini salahku percaya padamu." debatnya.

"Aku lupa hyung, kau yang memesan semuanya." tuduhnya, membuat Yoongi bungkam dan Jimin dalam kemenangannya.

"Jika tidak begitu tidak akan ada cerita lucunya hyung, meski masih banyak lagi yang lucu." ucap Jimin menarik hidung Yoongi pelan.

"Tapi, aku paling suka saat kita pergi pantai. Pantai Bermuda memang indah, di tambah sedikit kejutan. Hahahaha" jika tadi Jimin berniat menggoda Yoongi maka kali ini dia sukses.

"Awwww~ apa Yoongiku tersipu? Lihat siapa yang yeoja sekarang?" Jimin semakin larut dalam tawanya.

"Ya, ya kau sukses menggodaku sekarang." Yoongi memutar matanya, dan Jimin menyelesaikan tawa puasnya.

"Kapan-kapan kita pergi ke sana lagi hyung." Jimin mengecup pipi kiri Yoongi.

"kita beralih ke album terakhir~ 'Our Tomorrow', semua album bertuliskan kata berbeda. Kau mendapatkannya dari mana hyung?" herannya, ia jarang melihat album ini di apartment mereka.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari eomma, dia memintaku menata seluruh fotonya. Ya ku lakukan saja." jawabnya santai.

"Hm... harusnya kau memberi tahuku, kita bisa menata sambil mengingatnya." ujarnya, dengan membuka halaman pertama, kosong. Ia membaliknya ke halaman dua, kosong. Begitu pula dengan halaman tiga dan empat.

"Kenapa kosong?" Ia bertanya heran.

"Tentu saja aku belum sempat mencetaknya. Lagi pula mochimchim juga belum lahir kan?" Yoongi mengakhiri jawabannya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Kau selalu penuh kejutan hyung. Baiklah, kita tunggu sampai dia lahir, karena bukan hanya kita yang menunggunya di sini, dia juga menunggu untuk bertemu kita." Jimin mengusap sayang perutnya.

"Sungguh?''

"Ya lihat, ow... dia bergerak."

"Bisa kita percepat dua bulan ke depan?"

"Kau mulai seperti anak kecil yang menantikan adik barunya hyung."

"Biarkan saja, yang penting aku mencintaimu." ucapnya dengan membawa ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Jimin.

Jimin menarik tengkuk Yoongi agar mendekat padanya, menatap bibirnya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yoongi." ia memadukan bibirnya dengan milik Yoongi, menikmati momen yang mereka bagi bersama.

。。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

TBC

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。。

A.N :

Terimakasih sudah mem-follow, men-support dan mem-favorite cerita ini ^^. maafkan atas update yang lama *deepbow* semoga suka chapter ini ^^

BALASAN REVIEW :

 **Guest #1**

Saia ikutan senang jika ini menghibur ^^ gomawo review-nya

 **Guest #2**

Maaf ya membuat menunggu lama lagi, saranghae too #plak #bahasaapaanoimaincampurwae. Terimakasih telah mereview

 **cutechimo jemen**

Hahahaha udahkan waktu dia fanmeet di Japan? Kkkkk Thankyou atas review-nya ^^

 **haneunseok**

Sama saia juga suka Yoongi yang manjakan Jimin ^^ gomawo untuk review-nya ^^

JABAJWE0

Tak apa hehehehehe, ini sudah update semoga suka chap barunya ^^ arigati review-nya

 **Guest#3**

Thankyou ^^

Ini sudah update kok ^^ semoga suka chap barunya ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Bangtan bukan milik saia, mereka milik Bighit dan orang tua mereka.

Warning : ini gaje, abal, typo sebagian dari hidup

。

。

。

。

。

N

。

。

。

。

。

。。

"Jimin, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini sayang."

"Ckckck... ini harus ku lakukan hyung, jika tidak kau akan memulai semuanya tanpaku."

Seorang namja berambut orange menatap puas maha karyanya. Misinya berhasil, ia mengikat kedua tangan namja mint dengan dasi kesayangannya. Untung saja Yoongi tertidur seperti orang mati. Jika tidak, dia yang di posisi Yoongi sekarang.

"Jim-" Jimin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Yoongi.

"Sshhh... hyung, aku tidak mau kau bermain curang."

"Untuk apa aku bermain curang? sekarang, lepaskan ikatannya. Bagaimana jika kurir yang mengirim barangnya datang?" jelasnya panjang lebar membuat Jimin menatapnya datar.

"Hmm... iya juga ya, tapi ada aku kan hyung?" Jimin tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Jimin, cepat lepaskan atau kuserang kau." ancam Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu." Elaknya dengan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Memancing rupanya." Yoongi bergumam pelan.

"Apa hyung?" ulangnya, dan Yoongi mengangkat tangannya.

"Nanti, aku mau mandi dulu. Oh ya, jangan coba untuk memotong dasi itu hyung, _Love you~_ " Jimin memberikan _flying kiss_ dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan Yoongi yang menatap datar kedua tangannya. Bukannya bersikap normal, Jimin malah semakin _hyper_ dibulan ke-9 kehamilannya.

"Apa semua orang yang sedang mengandung bertingkah seperti ini?" gumamnya disela usahanya melepas ikatan kedua tangannya.

"Ck... aku merasa kasihan pada mereka yang bernasib sama sepertiku." lanjutnya setelah sukses melepas ikatan di tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba sebuah ide melintas di otaknya, ia tersenyum miring sebelum melepas kaos hitamnya, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau akan menyesal sayang."

。

。

Y

。

。

"Tuan... Min?"

Tatapan aneh dilemparkan begitu saja oleh sang kurir. Ia melihat Yoongi dari atas ke bawah. Penampilan yang sedikit kacau dengan bekas gigitan di lehernya. Apa tuan ini sedang 'bermain' dan aku mengganggunya? pikirnya.

"Eemm... tuan maaf jik-"

"Tidak, kau tidak menganggu apapun." jawabnya datar.

"Ah, baiklah maaf. Kami mengirim paket pesanan anda tuan, dimana kami harus meletakkannya?" tanya si kurir dengan menyodorkan tanda terima pada Yoongi.

"setelah menaiki tangga, belok kanan, dan kalian akan menemukan pintu bercat putih, dengan sticker mobil pemadam kebakaran." Yoongi memberikan arahan kepada kurir yang akan mengangkat barang pesanannya.

"Oh satu lagi, jangan membuat kontak mata dengan boneka di sofa. Jika kalian tetap ingin hidup damai. Hindari atau, kalian menyesal." meski kedua kurir itu bingung, mereka tetap mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Apa anda juga menginginkan kami untuk menyusunnya tuan?"

"Tidak, akan ku susun sendiri" jawabnya dengan memberikan kertas yang telah di tanda tangani.

Kedua kurir itu berjalan dengan damai, hingga mereka sampai pada tempat yang terlihat seperti ruang keluarga, dimana ada teve dan sofa nyaman. Disana jugalah mereka merasakan sebuah pandangan intens dan mematikan, bukan dalam artian tatapan laser Super Yoon. Tapi ini lebih seperti tatapan _Jiggly puff?_ Anak kucing hilang? ya mungkin begitu.

Langkah yang awalnya damaipun menjadi seperti di kejar ribuan anak kecil, dengan tergesa, mereka pergi keruangan yang di tunjuk Yoongi.

"K-kami sudah meletakkannya di tempat yang anda inginkan tuan." lapor salah seorang kurir dengan ekspresi gugup.

"Ah cepat sekali. Kalian meletakkannya dengan benar?" Yoongi menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada mereka.

"I-ya tuan. Terimakasih tuan, kami permisi. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan." ujarnya terbata.

Setelah pintu bercat putih itu tertutup, kedua kurir itu menghela napas lega.

"Sepertinya kita menganggu mereka."

"Mungkin, bonekanya terikat tadi."

"Soal boneka, kurasa itu istrinya.."

。

。

I

。

。

Yoongi tahu jika Jimin mengamatinya sedari awal ketiga kurir itu datang, dan ia juga sadar bahwa Jimin sengaja menirukan koreo dan part lagu bagian itu.

"Neomuhae! neomuhae!"

"Hey, nyonya Min. Berhenti mengejekku, atau ku gigit pipimu." sindirnya membuat Jimin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Jangan _ge-er_ hyung. Aku suka part itu, jika lapar makan yang lain sana!" protesnya.

"Aku lebih memilih pipimu dan meninggalkan bekas gigitan." Yoongi memeluk Jimin dari belakang, menjajarkan kepalanya dengan Jimin dan mulai mengigiti pipinya.

"Minggiiirrr... kau menggangguku dan mochimchim, lihat dia bergerak tidak nyaman!" Jimin mendorong kepala Yoongi menjauh darinya, dan mengusap sayang perutnya.

"Maafkan appamu sayang. Appamu memang menyebalkan."

"Ini salahmu chim, kau membuat mereka berpikir telah menganggu 'permainan' kita" bisiknya dengan suara husky, membuat usaha Jimin semakin jelas gagal.

"Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan? Ku gigit pipimu, dan kita seri" tawarnya.

"Mesum. Mochimchim terganggu oleh mu, hush..." usirnya, membuat Yoongi menirukan gerakan tarian yang baru saja di praktekkan Jimin.

"neomuhae neomuhae" nada aneh, dan gerakan lucu Yoongi, membuat kedua mata Jimin tenggelam. Ia begitu semangat tertawa dan melupakan acara balas dendamnya, namun sayang-

"akh- Hyung!" tawa nyaring nan bahagia milik Jimin harus terputus begitu saja, ketika sebuah gigitan menyapa lehernya.

"oops!"

"Ekspresi polos tidak pantas untukmu hyung. Tidak ada makan malam untukmu." sindir Jimin.

"Hm... setahuku semua menu makanan aku yang buat." imbuh Yoongi.

"Oh astaga mochimchim, menyebalkan sekali appamu ini." keluh Jimin.

"Oh astaga mochimchim, imutnya eommamu ini." tiru Yoongi.

"Hyung, lepaskan ikatanya." mohon Jimin

"Aku mengikat kakimu chim, bukan tanganmu." ujar Yoongi dengan mengambil remote teve.

"Jika aku bisa melepaskannya, akan ku lakukan sejak awal hyung. Menggapai kakiku saja tak sanggup." Jimin memutar matanya, lelah akan jawaban Yoongi.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu mendekorasi kamar mochimchim, tidak lebih." lirih Jimin, yang menghasilkan tatapan datar dari Yoongi.

"Satu syarat." ucap Yoongi membuat Jimin memandang Yoongi antusias, akhirnya, aktingnya berhasil.

"Beri aku kecupan tiap anak tangga yang kita lewati. Setuju?" hanya bibir mengerucut Jimin yang menjadi jawabannya.

"Ku anggap itu tidak. Nikmati acaramu-"

"Iya iya, aku mau." Jimin mengiyakan dengan berat hati. Senyum kecil terpatri di bibir Yoongi sebelum menggendong bayi besarnya.

"Lepaskan dulu ikatannya!"

"Nanti sayang, nanti. Sekarang berikan kecupannya."

"Menyebalkan!"

Cup.

"Ayo jalan." perintahnya, baru selangkah dan Yoongi sudah berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jimin.

"Tiap anak tangga Chim." Jimin menggeram antara gemas dan kesal.

"Jika begini aku menyesal menyetujuinya. Untung saja aku mencintaimu hyung, jika tidak aku menolak lamaranmu." Jimin mulai mengomel, biasa pekerjaan yeoja eh salah orang hamil yang sensitif.

"Akan ku culik, jika kau menolakku. Ku ikat diatas tempat tidur, sampai kau mengatakan 'iya'." Jimin memutar matanya malas. Sudah kebal dia dengan perkataan Yoongi.

"Berikan bayaranku juga. Aku mau kue stroberi yang besar setelah ini. Ayo cepat!"

"Iya nyonya Min. Cer-"

Cup.

Dengan elitnya ia memotong perkataan Yoongi, membuatnya gagal protes. Hal itu terus berulang, hingga panggutan cukup lama menjadi akhir kegiatan menaiki tangga mereka.

。

。

J

。

。

Gumaman nada yang mengalun, menghiasi kamar bercat putih, dengan beragam bentuk not balok, dan kumamon yang sedang di lukis Jimin. Lirikan kecil terus ia lemparkan. Secara bergantian, ia melirik Yoongi dan tangga kecil di sampingnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekati tangga kecil itu, menaikkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama, dan... aman. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, anak tangga ke dua, dan ti-

"Jimin berhenti disana, dan turun dari tangga yang kau naiki." titah Yoongi tajam tanpa menoleh kearah Jimin.

"Hyung, tangganya tidak tinggi. Aku bisa melakukannya." Jimin memandang kesal ke arah Yoongi, dan box bayi yang sedang ia susun.

"Kau berjanji akan mengecat yang bisa kau jangkau. Turun." titahnya lagi.

"Tidak mau!"

"Jimin." peringatnya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu hyung! Mochimchim juga anakku. Aku... aku juga ingin menjadi eomma yang baik untuknya! Hyung, menyebalkan!" Jimin mengusap matanya yang memanas dan perih.

"Aku takut, jika aku tidak melakukan apapun untuknya, dia akan menolakku menjadi eommanya, b-ba-gaimana jika dia membenciku? d-da-" helaan napas pasrah kembali terdengar, kenapa keraguan tak pernah meninggalkan Jimin? Selalu ada saja keraguan baru di pikirannya.

"Kau berlebihan sayang. Dia akan sangat senang memiliki eomma sepertimu, bukankah dia bersamamu setiap saat?" Ia menghampiri Jimin, dan menghapus air yang meluncur pelan dari mata indahnya.

"Kita akan melakukannya bersama Chim. Aku appa, dan kau eommanya. Dia pasti sangat menyayangimu. Berhentilah menangis, apa kau lupa? Dia bisa datang kapanpun?" Yoongi membungkukan sedikit badannya, mendengarkan pergerakan si kecil, sebelum mencium perut Jimin.

Ketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tidak bertemu senyum manis Jimin, melainkan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang melengkung kebawah. Yoongi mode apa yang tidak panik ketika Jiminnya, dilanda gejala menangis? Yoongi mode layar teve datar saja panik.

"Hyung~ kau membuatku semakin menangis. Ini salahmu." Jimin kembali menyalahkan Yoongi, membuat pihak yang salah hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

"Berhenti menyalahkanku." Setelah menuntun Jimin menuju sofa, ia mengabil segelas susu yang telah ia siapkan untuk Jimin.

"Ge-er." sinisnya dengan mengambil segelas susu yang dibawa Yoongi.

"Terserah." ujarnya sebelum kembali sibuk dengan benda yang ia susun.

"Oh! Hyung! hyung!"

"Hm?" Ia berbalik, melihat ke arah Jimin yang sibuk membuka lemari pakaian milik mochimchim.

"Ta-da!" Jimin mengangkat sebuah _onesie_ kumamon di tangan kirinya.

"Kemarin, aku membelinya bersama eomma. Kami berdebat banyak, tapi saat aku mengangkat kumamon dan bergumam padanya, Mochimchim merespon hyung! Dia juga suka kumamon sepertimu." deklarasinya, membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggunya datang." imbuhnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa kau sudah me-"

 _Ding Dong_

"Hyung, sepertinya kueku sudah datang. Cepat hyung!" binar matanya semakin terang dengan berbunyinya bel rumah mereka.

"Akan ku ambil. Tunggu disini, jangan ikut turun." setelah mendapat anggukan, ia keluar dan meninggalkan Jimin.

。

。

N

。

。

Sepeninggal Yoongi, ia kembali memasukkan baju kumamon yang ia keluarkan. Menata kembali beberapa baju dan sepatu milik mochimchim, sampai matanya melihat sebuah sepatu kecil berwarna biru yang begitu ia kenal.

"Sepatu ini, mirip seperti milikku dan Yoongi. Aku tidak ingat jika aku membeli ini." Ia mengamati sepatu itu dengan teliti.

"Ini dari appa? Atau da-akh.."

Ia merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhya, kepala dan lehernya terasa di tarik. Rasa sakit itu seperti berjalan dari perut hingga tulang belakangnya. Seingatnya masih ada beberapa hari sebelum Mochimchim datang. Tapi sepertinya mochi kecilnya sudah lelah berada di dalam.

"M-moc-chim.. Y-yoon-ngi!"

 _CLASH!_

。

O

。

 _CLASH!_

Tangan Yoongi yang hendak mengambil kue itu terdiam, matanya melebar mendengar suara aneh dari kamar yang akan menjadi milik anaknya. Segera ia berbalik dan berlari menuju tangga.

"Tuan Min?!"

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

BRAK!

"JIMIN!" teriaknya melihat ekspresi kesakitan milik Jimin, tangan kanan mencekram pada lemari baju dan tangan kiri yang memegang perutnya, sedangkan gelas susu berubah menjadi serpihan.

"Mo-mochi! Pp-palliiii!"

Refkek ia menggendong Jimin, dan mengambil tas berisi baju yang telah ia siapkan jauh hari.

"P-pal-lli hyung." Jimin mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Yoongi.

Rasa tergesa dan khawatir bercampur seketika, ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat namun tetap menjaga langkahnya. Di pintu utama, tukang pengantar kue itu terkejut melihat pandangan di depannya. Ia berjalan mundur memberikan jalan untuk pasangan dihadapannya, tidak salah jika ia panik.

"Yah kau! Cepat ambilkan kunci mobilku di meja!" titah Yoongi pada sang kurir yang mematung.

"B-baik tuan!" sang kurir itu segera melaksanakan perintah Yoongi, meski ia agak canggung untuk masuk dalam rumah mewah nan minimalis yang pas untuk keluarga kecil.

Setelah mendapat kunci yang dimaksud Yoongi, ia segera membuka pintu dibelakang kemudi agar Yoongi bisa mendudukan Jimin.

"Tuan Min kue..." belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yoongi menyela dengan elit.

"Kau bisa mengemudi kan?"

"Eh? I-itu a-"

"Cepat jawab bodoh! Bisa tidak?! Jika iya langsung kemudikan mobilnya!" titah Yoongi yang sedang menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"S-siap pak!" Kurir itu langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi kemudi, dan segera melajukan mobil milik Yoongi.

Sungguh mimpi apa ia semalam? Jangankan menikah, punya calon saja belum, tapi sudah dihadapkan orang yang hendak melahirkan, dan entah berapa kecepatan yang mereka gunakan. Hanya Tuhan, dan mereka berempat saja yang tahu.

。

O

。

Entah sudah berapa banyak baju yang ia setrika, dan entah keberapa kalinya ia mendapat teguran karena hampir memabrak suster yang berjalan. Pasalnya Min Yoongi yang _swag_ itu berubah menjadi manusia setrikaan. Ia begitu tidak tenang, bahkan kopi tak sanggup menolongnya.

Sudah satu jam sepeninggal kurir tadi, dan genap dua jam dokter menangani Jiminnya. Namun belum kunjung selesai. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa dia sudah greget (?).

"Tuan Min Yoongi."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, dengan secepat cahaya ia berjalan mendekati dokter yang memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana Jimin?! Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku!" dengan tidak sabaran seluruh pertanyaan ia keluarkan begitu saja, anehnya dokter tersebut hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ibarat jeda yang cukup panjang, hingga satu kata penentu segalanya terucap.

"Sebenarnya..."

。

。

Ji

。

。

"Yoongi!"

Namja cantik itu memanggil Yoongi, ketika matanya menangkap rambut mint mencolok itu.

"Bagaimana Jimin dan cucuku? Katakan nak." tanya Baekhyun khawatir, yang hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ah, apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol, perlahan Yoongi menggeleng. Mereka melihat mata Yoongi yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Katakan Yoongi! Jangan membuat kami bingung." pinta Baekhyun yang siap memeluk Yoongi jika sesuatu terjadi.

"Jimin... uhm.. maksud ku mereka- uhm.."

"Yoongi-"

"Maaf, tuan Min, anda sudah diperbolehkan untuk masuk." ucap salah seorang suster yang membuat kedua mata Yoongi kembali berbinar.

"Sungguh?!" tanyany berbinar.

"Iya tuan."

"Eomma, appa tolong bayar seluruhnya." Yoongi memberikan dompetnya pada Baekhyun dan berlari ke arah ruangan yang di tunjukkan oleh sang suster.

"Yak! Yoongi!"

"Kurasa Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi." senyuman maklum tercipta di bibir Chanyeol.

"Huh?" heran Baekhyun namun hanya dibalas senyuman lembut.

"Tipikal appa baru." singkat Chanyeol.

"Apa kau juga begitu saat Jiminie lahir?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol.

"Aku? Tentu saja lebih parah darinya. Seluruh dunia sampai tahu jika anakku lahir." tawanya teringat kejadian serupa.

"Kau berlebihan."

"Asalkan itu berhubungan denganmu, bukan masalah untukku."

"Baiklah, kita tunggu Chullie dan Hangeng hyung. Lalu kita menyusul mereka."

"As your wish."

。

。

Yoon

。

。

Suara pintu yang terbuka, disusul sebuah kepala dengan rambut mint, membuat bulan sabit dan senyuman matahari bersinar terang. Ia memanggil namja mint agar mendekat dengannya.

"Lihat hyung, mochi kita datang." ucapnya lembut, dangan menimang bayi dalam gendongan tangannya.

"Kau tahu mochi, kau sebuah perjuangan besar." imbuhnya, membuat Yoongi mengecup pucuk kepala Jimin, dan menghapus air mata di pipi Jimin.

"Kau menakutiku Jimin. Bagaimana jika aku kehilanganmu? apa yang harus ku sampaikan pada mochimchim nanti." usapan lembut yang dirasakannya semakin membuatnya menangis.

"Dokter itu berlebihan. Aku masih kuat Yoongi! Lihat aku baik-baik saja kan?" balas Jimin dengan membawa satu tangan Yoongi menyentuh hidung bayi kecil mereka.

"Lihat pipinya seperti mochi." tawa kecil Jimin membuat bayi itu menggeliat pelan.

"Selamat datang di dunia Mochimchim." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ini perasaanku saja atau dia mirip denganmu?" komen Yoongi setelah menatap lekat anaknya.

"Sudah ku bilang, dia akan mirip denganku." Jimin dan kesombongannya datang.

"Ya ya terserah." ia kembali memandang bayi kecil itu dengan penuh takjub, seakan gemas dengan pandangan didepannya.

"Kau ingin menggendongnya hyung?" tawar Jimin, Yoongi menggeleng.

"Nanti saja saat di rumah."

"Eomma dan appa dimana?" Jimin menatap Yoongi yang sibuk memandang bayi kecil mereka.

"Aku meminta tolong appa dan eommamu untuk mengurus administrasi, dengan dompetku bersama mereka. Sedangkan appa dan eommaku dalam perjalanan kemari." balasnya disela kegitan-mari mencubit hidung kecil anaknya.

"Chim! Lihat matanya terbuka!" tawa Jimin meluncur ketika melihat senyuman heboh luntur dari wajah Yoongi.

"Saat bangun nanti, kau boleh mengajaknya bermain hyung. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." Jimin tersenyum kearah Yoongi.

"Terimakasih Jimin. Kau menambah kebahagiaan baru untuk keluarga kecil kita" Yoongi mengecup pucuk kepala Jimin dan berganti pada mochi kecil mereka.

"Owie.. Yoongiku menjadi semanis Suga dimata Army." Jimin membawa tangan kanannya meraih pipi Yoongi dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yoongi." Ia menarik Yoongi menipiskan jarak lebar, berniat memadukan bibir mereka, sebelum-

"Jiminieeee! Yoongiiii! Cucu baruku!"

Satu teriakan heboh yang tidak lain berasal dari Min Heecul membuat jarak tipis menjadi lebar. Namun sepertinya, kedatangan sang eomma sosialita itu tidak sendirian. Banyak teman mereka menyusul dibelakangnya.

。

。

...

。

。

"Yoonji itu nama anak perempuan." - Hangeng.

"PCY?" - Chanyeol.

"Itu singkatan namamu Yeol." - Baekhyun.

"J-Dope? J-Hoe? Jack?" - Hoseok

"Itu tidak keren hyung! Jeon Jungkook terdengar lebih wow." - Jungkook.

"Itu namamu kookie." - Seokjin.

"Berikan saja nama Taehyung. Dia akan tampan sepertiku." - Taehyung.

"Dia bukan anakmu Tae." - Namjoon.

"Cukup! Kalian tidak membantu! Yoonji nama yang bagus. Itu nama unisex!" omel Heecul mendengar segala ide namanya ditolak, sedangkan sang suster hanya memandang mereka bingung.

"Chullie, kenapa kau yang heboh? Lihat kedua anak kita masih sibuk meminumkan susu untuk anak mereka." Hangeng menunjuk kearah Yoongi yang sibuk memegang botol susu milik anaknya, sedangkan Jimin menimang bayi kecil mereka.

"Itu tandanya mereka menyerahkan namanya padaku!" Heecul dengan pendirian kokohnya, hingga sebuah nama terlontar begitu keras.

"Jihyoon!" Sontak seluruh kepala mengarah pada satu-satunya balita disana, sebut saja Jaehyun. Anak dari pasangan Namjin. Balita itu berlari kearah Yoongi dan menarik ujung bajunya.

"Yoon appa! Yoon appa! adik Jaehyun. Jihyoon." tunjuknya pada bayi kecil dalam gendongan Jimin.

"Wae? Jae-ie ingin memberinya nama Jihyoon?" tanya Jimin, membuat balita itu mengangguk antusias, hingga ia takut jika kepala mungil itu lepas.

"Jaehyun. Jihyoon. Hyunie. Hyoonie. Sama-sama hyunie." setelah menunjuk dirinya sendiri, ia kembali menunjuk mochi kecil Yoonmin.

"Baiklah, kita beri nama Jihyoon. Bagaimana hyung?" ucap Jimin diangguki Yoongi.

"Min Jihyoon. Nama yang bagus, tolong catat nama itu. Kau suka nama itu boy?" ujarnya pada sang suster dengan menggendong Jaehyun yang berseru semangat karena Yoongi memilih usulan namanya.

"Baik tuan. Anda bisa mengambil dokumen anak anda di ruangan dokter Lee. Terimakasih." Yoongi mengangguk menandakan ia mengerti.

"Chim eomma, Jaehyun mau megang botol susunya." pinta sang balita pada Jimin, membuat Yoongi mendekatkan balita itu pada Jimin, sehingga ia bisa memegang botol susu itu.

Penonton dibelakang hanya bisa melihat dengan senyuman. Setidaknya pertengahan tahun kedua pernikahan mereka akan menjadi awal yang baru, dengan kehadiran member baru pelengkap keluarga kecil mereka.

。。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

END

｡｡｡｡｡｡

A.N :

Hey ho! Minna-sama.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah menunggu ff ini update ^^. Gomawo telah memberi review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini ^^ *deepbow*.

Mian atas keterlambatan updateannya *deepbow*. Hehehe, sebenarnya mau saia update secepatnya, tapi berhubung banyak hal terjadi, ya begini hehehe. Ditambah data awal chapter 10 ff ini hilang, saia lupa ceritanya dan walla ini akhirnya. Maaf jika tak sesuai harapan, semoga suka updateannya ^^.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Guest #1**

Thankyou atas reviewnya ^^. semoga masih menunggu updatean ff ini, dan semoga suka ch 10 ini ^^ thankyou ^^.

 **haneunseok**

Hehehe gomawo reviewnya ^^. Kapan sih bibir jimin nggak menggoda? Wkwkwkw semoga suka chapter barunya^^

 **yoonminsara**

Thankyouuu ^^. Gomawo atas reviewnya ^^ di buat panjang ya? Ini sudah panjang belum? Semoga suka updateannya ^^.

 **jungkookcabe**

Terimakasih reviewnya ^^, ini sudah lanjut meski lama updatenya, semoga suka chapter barunya :)

 **Guest #2**

Thankyou reviewnya :), maaf updatenya super lelet *deepbow* semoga suka chaptee barunya ^^

 **Guest #3**

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya ^^ Thankyou sudah mau menunggu untuk updatean super lama ini *deepbow*. Semoga suka chapter barunya ^^

 **joah**

Yang menghayati pasti lupa hehehe, thankyou reviewnya ^^ semoga suka chapter barunya :)


End file.
